Unexpected Discoveries
by wild-angel82
Summary: In an effort to avoid advances from a certain southern detective, JJ tells him that she's dating Emily and even kisses her to prove it. She soon realizes that she can't get that pretend kiss out of her mind… JJ/Emily femslash all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Discoveries

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: In an effort to avoid advances from a certain southern detective, JJ tells him that she's dating Emily and even kisses her to prove it. She soon realizes that she can't get that pretend kiss out of her mind… JJ/Emily femslash all the way!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I wish I did, though.

A/N: I know it took me a while to get this story started, but hopefully I will be able to update regularly. And of course I hope that you will enjoy it! Let me know what you think, although this chapter is just something to start with.

**Undexpected Discoveries**

Chapter 1

„Did we really have to take this case?" JJ asked in a disconsolate voice as she took her seat on the plane and pulled out some of the case files. "Didn't we just go to New Orleans like last month or something?"

"That was actually 4 months ago." Reid clarified. "And by the way, what exactly is your problem with New Orleans?"

"It's not so much New Orleans," Emily explained as she took her seat opposite JJ. "As a certain southern detective." She grinned as she looked at JJ meaningfully.

"Aha." Reid digested the information and waited for a second to remember exactly who Emily might be talking about. Then he continued. "So let me rephrase my question… What exactly is your problem with a certain southern detective?"

Reid looked at JJ expecting an answer, but instead of JJ, it was Emily who spoke.

"The detective is in love and JJ is giving him the cold shoulder." She recounted and grinned again.

"Thank you very much for this highly captivating recap of my love life." JJ shot, pretending to be mad at Emily, while in reality she was a little amused by the whole situation.

"Oh…" Reid nodded as he seemed to be starting to understand the problem. "I heard you gave him your card, so I thought you liked him or something."

"To be honest," JJ kept replaying the card giving scene in her mind as she spoke, "I don't know what possessed me to do that. I mean sure he was nice to me and all, but did I really want him to call me? Hell no!"

"Should have thought of that before." Emily pointed out and she couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was clearly having fun at JJ's expense and thought that her friend's predicament was source of good entertainment. But at the same time, if she had to be honest with herself, she felt a great relief that JJ wasn't interested in the guy.

"Yeah well, it's not like you have never done anything that you later on regretted." JJ shot back at her friend, as she was sure she was not the only person to ever do something stupid, like give her phone number to someone who she really didn't want a phone call from.

Emily smiled and winked at her, "If you only knew honey. If you only knew."

"I'll gladly hear some stories." JJ smiled and looked at Emily encouragingly.

"Oh no no, not this time." Emily protested. "Right now it's the 'gang up on JJ and tease her about her southern admirer' time."

Reid laughed and JJ hit him on the head with a stack of papers. "You traitor!" She shot him an 'I'm gonna kill you later' look.

"Hey, not my fault that Emily seems to like seeing you in pain." He tried to defend himself. "I'm just going with the flow and concentrating on the hottest topic at hand." He smirked.

"And since the hottest topic seems to be you and your detective…" Emily started , but JJ cut her short.

"First of all, he is not _my_ detective." JJ made sure everyone knew that. "And no matter how much he may want it, it ain't gonna happen."

"So he does want something?" Emily looked at JJ with a more serious expression on her face.

"Honestly I don't know exactly what he wants, but I have no intention of ever finding out." JJ explained her stance on the issue. "I just wish he would stop calling me all the time. I mean I didn't wanna go out with him last week, what makes him think I'm gonna change my mind this week?"

"Looks like he has been quite persistent, huh?" Emily asked.

"Kind of." JJ admitted, slightly irritated as she thought of Will's phone calls. "I mean the first two or three times were OK and we talked for a bit and joked, but I made it clear that I didn't see us ever going out or anything. " she said and paused for a moment. "At least I thought I made it clear. But apparently I didn't, since he kept calling. I don't know how else to tell him that I am just not into his southern charm or whatever it is that he thinks he has going for him."

"Looks like it's gonna be so much fun for you to work with him again." Emily said, stressing the word 'fun'.

"Yeah, I just can't wait." JJ sighed.

"Hey, if you want I can take care of him." Derek Morgan suddenly joined the conversation and startled the other three agents a little bit, because they had no idea he was listening in.

"Thanks, Derek." JJ smiled at him. "I don't think I will be taking you up on your offer, though."

"Your loss." Derek grinned. "I would have had so much fun letting the guy down easy."

"Yeah right." Emily laughed. "I'm scared to even think about what your definition of easy is." She added in between laughs.

"Hey, I'm a gentle guy." Derek insisted. "Just ask…" He paused for a moment trying to come up with a name, but somehow it didn't come to him.

"My point exactly." Emily said awfully proud of herself. "But don't worry, we still love you." She gave Derek an encouraging look and smiled at him, to which he quickly responded with his own smile.

"Yes we do." JJ agreed. "And if I need help with you know who, I will be sure to let you know." She finished with a huge grin on her face.

"You do that." Derek nodded, grinning as well. "I will be happy to assist."

"Am I safe to assume that those grins aren't about the case?" The four of them suddenly heard Hotch's accusing voice above their heads and looked up to see their boss. "Unless there is something about the case that I'm missing?" he asked and looked at them meaningfully.

"Sorry, Hotch." JJ was the first one to speak as she shot Hotch an apologetic glance. "We got a little bit distracted."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Hotch said nodding his head.

"We're going back to the case right now." Derek promised and looked at JJ. "So, what do we know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to New Orleans, once again." Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. welcomed the BAU team as they walked through the hallway of the local police station. "Thank you so much for coming, I really appreciate it. It's great to see you all." He said and looked at the agents, paying special attention to one Jennifer Jareau. She looked absolutely stunning in a navy blue suit and her blonde hair falling loosely on her shoulders. He was a little bit mad at her for not responding to his phone advances, but he was sure that she wasn't going to be able to resist him now that they finally met in person again.

"You're very welcome." David Rossi shook Will's hand. "We are happy to assist in any way. We want the same thing, which is to solve this case."

"That we do." Will responded, of course not mentioning the fact that he might want a little bit more than just to solve the case. "As you remember," he added as he lead them to a big room with a round table in the middle, "This is the conference room. Feel free to use it in any capacity. You remember where the coffee machine is, right?" He asked and looked at the BAU team for reassurance. They all nodded their heads. "Well, good." He continued. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, detective." Hotch sent a small smile towards Will. "We appreciate the hospitality."

"So what's the game plan for today?" Emily asked, knowing that they couldn't afford to lose any time. Just like with every case, time was something very very precious and they all were fully aware of it.

"There are a couple of witnesses that we still haven't gotten round to questioning regarding the last murder." Will explained. "I was thinking we could split into groups and do that now. You can also visit the last two crime scenes if you want. They are still available to be investigated. Officer Evans, who is right outside, will be happy to assist you. Here is the list of the witnesses that still need to be questioned." Will handed the BAU members the list that he had compiled.

"OK then. David and Emily, you take the first two witnesses, Reid, if you don't mind, go with detective La Montagne to see the crime scenes and see what else you can come up with." The four of them nodded, accepting their assignments."I'll take officer Evans to question the other two witnesses. JJ, you stay here and work on the statement for the media. Don't give out too much information, though, so be sure to consult with the local officers regarding how much the media already know."

"Got it." JJ agreed.

"So, is everyone ready?" Hotch asked and looked around the group. Everyone seemed to be on the same page and knew exactly what they were supposed to do. And within five minutes, the conference room was empty, with only JJ sat at the table and going through the case files again to make sure she was well prepared for her task.

It was 5pm and JJ was just done making a statement and talking to some reporters. She had done that millions of times before, but somehow that case was especially difficult. She didn't quite understand why that was – maybe because the press seemed to know particularly much about the case and they kept asking really difficult questions. Or maybe it was because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Either way, she couldn't help but feel that her head was going to explode any moment now.

She took a deep breath and went to the conference room where she hoped she would be able to rest for a couple of minutes before everyone else got back from their assignments. She took a seat and rested her head on the table. She knew she couldn't afford to waste much time, but she felt like she really needed a moment to herself.

"Tough break, huh?" A voice behind her suddenly startled her and as she turned around she saw Will entering the conference room with two cups of coffee. "Here," he placed one of them on the table in front of JJ. "I thought you could use a refreshment." He smiled.

"Thanks." JJ wasn't crazy about Will being there with her, but she certainly wasn't going to turn down coffee.

"So how is it going?" He asked to somehow start up the conversation.

"Well, I just got done making a statement and now I need to go over some things here in the files." She explained.

Will started looking at her more carefully. She certainly did look exhausted, but she was still beautiful. He couldn't wait for her to finally succumb to his charm. She had no doubt that she eventually would. There was no way she would ever turn him down.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls recently?" He finally decided to talk about what had been on his mind the entire day.

"Will…" She started to say something, but Will interrupted her.

"I get that." He said and JJ looked at him surprised. "I bet you were waiting until you were finally able to see me in person, right?" He asked with a smug look on his face and JJ couldn't help, but laugh inside at how clueless Will really was.

"Look, Will, I really thought that my ignoring your calls would send a clear message, but apparently it didn't… So please let me explain this to you one more time – I will not be going out with you. Not now, not ever."

"And just how do you know?" He smirked, still 100% sure that she would eventually give in. "You haven't even given me a chance." He added, hoping that he was on the way to getting JJ to agree to go out with him.

JJ felt helpless and had no idea what to say. She knew that even if she told Will that she was seeing another guy, he would never give up, so she came up with a reason she knew would make Will go away, "I can't go out with you, because you're night the right gender." She finally revealed and she saw that it took a while for Will to register what he had just heard.

"Are you saying that you're… gay?" He asked, as if it was the weirdest thing he had ever head. "You never said anything?" He was still totally baffled.

"I didn't feel like sharing this with you, Will. But now you know. I'm gay and I'm in a relationship," She said and immediately realized that she shouldn't have said that, but she decided to continue, "So please let's just let it go."

"You're in a relationship?" He apparently couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How in the world do you find time to have a relationship?"

For a moment JJ stood there frozen and finally spoke, "Let's just say that it's someone in the same line of work." She explained and a second later she noticed Emily walking into the conference room. "As a matter of fact, there she is." JJ smiled and quickly turned around to face the older agent. And before she knew it, she walked up to the brunette and her lips were on Emily's, leaving Will a little wide eyed and Emily totally shocked in an unexpected lip lock with her younger colleague.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few seconds, JJ pulled away, sure that she was making Emily feel extremely uncomfortable. She looked at her friend and saw that she was totally bewildered, but before Emily could form any sort of verbal reaction to what had just happened, JJ looked at her meaningfully, hoping that Emily would catch on and follow JJ's lead in this little charade.

"Hi honey," JJ smiled sweetly, "I was just telling Will here about us. How long has it been that we've been together?" She asked, desperately hoping that Emily would realize what was happening here and play along.

"I think it will be 5 months next week." Emily replied and put her arm around JJ in a loving manner. JJ breathed a huge sigh of relief when she realized Emily was able to figure out what was going on and decided to help her out. She rested her head on Emily's shoulder and turned to Will.

"So now you know the truth." She told him. "I'm sorry I kept this from you." She pretend-apologized. "I should have told you from the beginning, so you wouldn't waste your time. I hope you can forgive me." She finished and looked at Will with pleading eyes.

"So you two really are… a couple?" Will looked at the two females still a little shocked at what he was seeing. "Wow." He said, more to himself than to the two of them.

"And a happy couple I might add." Emily beamed and placed a soft kiss on JJ's cheek. The sensation that the simple cheek kiss sent to JJ almost scared the blonde agent. But at least she was getting rid of Will.

"And your boss is OK with that?" Will inquired, trying to wrap his head around the revelation.

"Well, he wasn't thrilled at the beginning." JJ explained, "But when we proved that our relationship doesn't affect our work, they decided to cut us some slack."

"Wow." Will repeated and kept staring at Emily and JJ. Finally, he decided that he simply couldn't take this anymore. "I think I need some fresh air." He excused himself and left the conference room. JJ sighed with relief as she heard the door close behind Will, but when she turned to face Emily, she could see in Emily's eyes that this was far from over.

"What the hell was that?" Emily looked at JJ with an expression that clearly said that Emily realized JJ apparently had gone crazy.

"I am _so_ sorry, Em." She started to explain herself, her eyes begging Emily to forgive her, "I just didn't know what else to tell him."

"So you told him that we're dating? What in the world possessed you to do that? Couldn't you just tell him that there is another guy in your life and leave it at that? I'm sure he would have let up then." Emily definitely did not understand JJ's need for this little charade.

"I don't know, maybe I could have." JJ admitted and kept looking at Emily as if trying to say 'please please forgive me', "But for some reason I felt like telling him I was gay was safer."

"So why did you even have to tell him we're dating? Don't you think telling a guy you're gay would be reason enough for him to let it go?"

JJ knew Emily was asking some very valid questions and she herself didn't completely comprehend why she did what she did. "I don't know, Em." She started explaining again, "I just told him that I was gay and then I mentioned that I was seeing someone and then you walked in and before I knew it, I was kissing you. I'm so sorry, Em. I really really am sorry. I just freaked out, because he wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't know what to do and I thought…"

"OK, OK, OK…" Emily placed her hands on JJ's shoulders and looked at her sympathetically, "Just breathe, OK? Just please take a breath." She begged and JJ started laughing as she realized that she indeed was a little oxygen deprived after her attempted apology. She took a deep breath and once again looked at Emily trying to ask her for forgiveness.

"So are we cool, or do I have to bring you coffee for a month or something?" JJ asked with a smirk, without having the slightest idea of the effect her smile had on the older agent. Emily knew there was no way she could ever be mad at JJ, not when her lips were curled in a beautiful smile and there were those sparks in JJ's eyes that she loved so much.

"We're cool, we're cool." Emily smiled gently to make sure JJ knew everything was OK, "I would just appreciate some kind of warning the next time you decide to sexually harass me." She added laughing and noticed the weird expression on JJ's face.

"The next time?" JJ asked looking at Emily suggestively.

"Oh you know what I mean." Emily decided to brush it off, but she couldn't help feeling that she certainly wouldn't mind if there was a next time. Except that there was no way anything like this was going to happen again, so there was no point in hoping or even thinking about it at all.

"Yeah, I know." JJ agreed and it only convinced Emily even more that she had to forget about the whole thing as soon as possible. She did a good thing helping JJ get rid of Will and that was that and there was no reason to read anything more into it. It was just JJ in the state of panic and now everything was going to go back to normal. After all, it's not like it was a real kiss or anything.

"Aren't you afraid Will is going to mention something to the team?" It suddenly dawned on Emily that the whole charade may not be as over as they would like it to be. "I mean what do we do then?"

"Don't worry, somehow I think that Will is too shocked to talk to anyone about what we told him." JJ reassured her colleague, but truth be told, she wasn't so sure of what she was saying either. She was hoping, though, that Will indeed would not breathe a word about her and Emily's "relationship" to anyone.

"I hope you're right." Emily seemed a little worried. "Unless you really do wanna celebrate our 5-month anniversary next month?" She laughed and JJ couldn't help but smile back at her.

"As much fun as I'm sure that would be, we wouldn't want to subject the team to anymore additional stress, now would we?" JJ asked grinning and Emily could swear JJ was flirting with her. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, she could no longer tell.

"I guess not." Emily agreed and decided to change the subject. After all, they were here on a case. "So, how did the media circus go?"

"I've had better days." JJ sighed. "But I'll be fine. I just feel strangely tired, that's all. I need a good night sleep."

"You'll get it soon enough." Emily smiled. "But not until we figure out what we have been able to learn about the unsub today. Everybody should be here any minute." Emily pointed out and the two of them took their seats to wait for the others to arrive before they could go back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I am _so_ beat!" JJ exclaimed as she and Emily entered their hotel room at about 9pm the same evening. The team along with the New Orleans police had gone through all the pieces of evidence they had available and they had decided that there really was nothing more they could do, so it was better to get a good night sleep and start in the morning with a fresh perspective.

"So you keep saying." Emily chuckled. "For a couple of hours now."

"I know!" JJ couldn't help but laugh at herself. "I don't know what it is. For some reason this city seems to be making me so exhausted. It's funny, really." She sighed and sprawled herself on her bed. Emily sat on hers as well, because even though she didn't seem as tired as JJ, she certainly didn't mind sitting on something more comfortable than a plastic chair at a local police station.

"Might be all the kissing that you're doing." Emily joked and looked at JJ with obvious amusement. JJ became a little uncomfortable, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Yeah, did I mention how sorry I was about that?" JJ looked at Emily for reassurance that the brunette wasn't upset about the little impromptu kiss in the conference room.

"I believe you apologized once or twice." Emily grinned.

"Seriously, Em. I can't tell you how sorry I am about my little freakout and about lying to Will about us being gay and all that."

"Well technically…" Emily started and paused for a second, not sure if this was really the right moment to do that. But she finally decided that it was now or never, otherwise JJ was definitely going to think that she was trying to hide something from her. "Technically, you only half lied to him." She finally admitted and studied JJ's face intently waiting for a reaction.

"What?" JJ asked confused. Clearly, the revelation that Emily had just made didn't register with the blonde. For a moment she was trying to figure out what Emily had meant, until it finally dawned on her. "Oh…" She whispered, and looked at Emily carefully. "Really?"

"Yeah." Emily admitted slowly, "Really." For a moment there was a complete silence in the room and Emily wondered if she had just made a mistake. But she couldn't have. After all, what kind of friendship did she have with JJ if that was something that would bother the young agent. "Is that a problem?" She finally decided to ask and literally held her breath waiting for JJ's response.

"No, of course not." JJ almost shouted and Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't a mistake to tell her after all. "It's just that you never said anything." JJ continued.

"Well, it never came up I guess." Emily replied trying to figure out why it was exactly that she had never mentioned anything to anyone before. "I didn't really feel like introducing myself 'Hi, I'm agent Emily Prentiss. Oh and by the way, I'm gay.' It's not like you tell all the new people that you meet that you're straight, right?"

"Point taken." JJ had to agree with Emily to some extent. "But we've talked about stuff and all…"

"It's not like I was trying to hide it or anything." Emily was becoming more and more defensive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." JJ felt really bad about how she must have come across. "I didn't mean to suggest that you did. I'm just surprised it never came up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's OK, you didn't." Emily smiled softly. "I guess I overreacted a little. That seems to happen to me sometimes."

"Happens to the best of us." JJ sent Emily a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." For a moment JJ kept wondering what else she should say or do. Finally she asked, "Do you need me to keep this a secret or something?"

"No, absolutely not." Emily replied. "I mean don't start wearing 'Emily is gay' T-shirts or anything," JJ couldn't help but burst into laughter at that idea, "But I don't need you to go out of your way to protect my little 'secret' either. Just be cool about it." She finished.

"OK. And thanks for telling me." JJ really was grateful that Emily felt comfortable enough with her to talk to her about it. "I mean it's not like it changes anything between us." JJ finally added and Emily couldn't help but feel a little sad about that fact. Life would be so much better if it did change something between the two of them. "I still love you, you know?" JJ added after a while, but Emily knew she obviously only meant as a friend.

"I know you do. I know you would never judge me."

"What's there to judge?" JJ didn't seem to understand completely what Emily meant. "It's not like it changes who you are."

"Well, not everyone is of that opinion. My mother, for example, has always believed that 'the gay thing', as she used to call it, is just my way to spite her. Of course she had to make it about her, because everybody knows that when you want to spite your parents you turn gay." Emily laughed and JJ did too, but deep down she knew that the memories probably weren't so funny for Emily.

"Did you always know you were gay?" JJ inquired, not sure if she was doing the right thing by asking or if Emily even wanted to share anything like that with her. "Unless you don't wanna talk about it, in which case I will just shut up."

"No it's OK." Emily sighed and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "I wouldn't say I've always known, but I did discover it pretty early. I was about fifteen or sixteen maybe. All my female friends, not that there were many, would of course chase the boys and I did too, because apparently that's what 15-year old girls were supposed to do. I did have some experiences with guys, but nothing that was really worth remembering. At first I thought that it was because I didn't meet the right guys, but pretty soon I realized that I just didn't like guys at all." Emily took another moment to collect her thoughts. "When my mother realized that I was dating girls, she totally freaked out. She was sure that I was doing this as a sign of rebellion or something. She tried to 'straighten me out' for a while, but we didn't really see that much of each other, so it didn't help. We argued about it for a couple of years and then I went to college and that's that. My mother stopped trying to change me and sometimes she seems like she has accepted who I am, but sometimes I feel like she still thinks that there is something wrong with me. I don't think that feeling will ever go away."

"I'm so sorry, Em." JJ looked at her friend with a little compassion. She knew that it must have been really hard for Emily not being accepted by her mother.

"It's OK, really." Emily smiled. "I've learned to live with that. At some point I just realized that my mission in this world is not to please my mother and I started living my own life. My mother is free to be a part of it if she wishes. If not, I'm not gonna keep beating myself up about it."

"Well good for you." JJ said energetically and suddenly she remembered how tired she was as she felt a very strong urge to yawn. "That's right, I totally forgot that I was so exhausted." She laughed. "I guess that's the effect you have on me, Emily Prentiss." JJ winked at her friend, got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "You don't mind if I take a shower now, do you?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." JJ replied and disappeared inside the bathroom. Emily sighed and laid back on her bed. She certainly did not expect this conversation to happen, but she was definitely glad that it did. It was really nice to talk to JJ. And just like she said before, it wasn't that she was trying to hide being gay from anyone, but she also never really volunteered that information. She was glad that JJ now knew, so there was at least one good thing that came out of the whole 'let's tell Will we're gay' scenario. Well that, and the memory of JJ's lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all, I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I've had a crazy two months and couldn't really find the time to work on the fic. I promise I will do my best to not let it happen again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise the next one will be on the way really soon! Thank you for hanging in there with me and for all the reviews that you guys posted! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 5**

It was three days later and the team was on their way back to Quantico. Like many times before, they had caught the unsub, preventing him from taking yet another life, so they felt accomplished. As always, they knew that there were still many more psychos out there in the world, but at least they had caught that particular one. They knew they had done a good job.

Rossi was reading an article in the paper and Reid was trying to teach Derek to play chess, but the older agent didn't seem to be that interested in the game really. He was having a good time though teasing Reid every once in a while. JJ was napping and Emily was sitting opposite of her, looking out the window, lost in her thoughts.

Why oh why did JJ have to kiss her? That made everything so much more difficult. Ever since she met the blonde, she had always had some sort of feelings for her. She couldn't quite place them, but she knew that she felt slightly more than just friendship for the younger agent. At first she thought it was just a harmless attraction and a temporary effect that JJ's amazing blue eyes and her radiant smile had on Emily. So she tried to ignore whatever it was that she was feeling, hoping that sooner or later it would pass. The problem was that It didn't. And the more she interacted with JJ, the more she talked to her, the more they bonded over wine or drinks, the more sure Emily was that what she felt for JJ wasn't just going to go away. So she tried to do her best to get rid of those feelings that she knew would never be reciprocated and maintain a healthy friendship with JJ. And it almost worked, until that one incident in a New Orleans' police department.

Emily turned her head and she was now looking at JJ breathing evenly in front of her. And just like every time she caught even the shortest glimpse of the blonde, she was amazed by her beauty. And even though JJ eyes were closed now, Emily had no problem remembering those beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes when she looked at JJ, she had to try really hard not to get lost in them. It didn't help that JJ had the most mesmerizing smile either. And those lips… Emily could still feel the taste of JJ's lips on hers. She could still remember the coffee aftertaste that the kiss had left her with. And the delicate scent of JJ's perfume…

_Oh get a grip, Prentiss,_ she reprimanded herself. She knew she couldn't let her feelings for JJ, whatever they were, resurface. She tried to convince herself that once they get back to Quantico, everything was going to go back to normal. She had just had a pretty tough conversation the other night, which is probably why she started having those feelings towards JJ again. But once they get back home and forget all about New Orleans, everything would be just fine, including her relationship with JJ. It may not have been the kind of relationship she would wish to have with the blonde, but at least it was s something. JJ was just an overall amazing person and Emily really did feel blessed to have her in her life.

When she noticed JJ stirring, she quickly turned her head to face the window again, because clearly she couldn't be caught admiring JJ's beauty. Especially not by JJ.

The liaison slowly opened her eyes and looked around the plane. Reid was now reading a 1000-page book, which didn't surprise her one bit, and Derek seemed to be enjoying some tunes coming from his iPod. She couldn't locate Rossi, but she figured he had gone to get coffee or something. When she looked at the seat opposite of hers, she saw Emily looking out the window with her head rested comfortably on the headrest. At first she wanted to say something, but to her surprise, she felt something really strange while looking at the older agent, something she had never felt before. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that when she looked at Emily, she felt like she was seeing the brunette for the very first time. And she realized that she had never really appreciated Emily's beauty, which now it seemed so obvious. Emily was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman JJ had ever seen and she wondered why it took her this long to notice that. Not that she had paid that much attention to women anyway, but still… She caught the corner of Emily's eye and remembered how amazingly safe she always felt when Emily would look at her with those beautiful brown eyes. The effect those eyes had on her was almost freaky. And then there were Emily's lips, the ones she had kissed in a desperate attempt to get rid of a pushy admirer just a couple of days ago.

'_Whoa!'_ she almost had to shake off the weird feelings that she just started to have thinking about Emily's lips. She blinked her eyes in an effort to make sure she wasn't still sleeping or something. Why in the world would she be thinking about Emily Prentiss' lips? And the way it felt to have them pressed to hers. In a kiss that she was almost too scared to admit felt… was "right" the word she was looking for?

_Red light! Red light!_ She wanted to scream at herself, because clearly she was going insane and she had to stop being silly and concentrate on something other than the taste of Emily Prentiss' lips.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt someone gently brush against her legs. When she came back to reality, she realized that Emily was trying to get out of her seat and JJ was blocking her way.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically as she moved her legs a little, so that Emily could walk out of her seat.

"That's OK. I forgive you." The brunette smiled and walked away. JJ almost couldn't believe that she had never noticed that beautiful smile. She'd seen Emily smile many times before, but there was something different about her smile now. There was something she hadn't noticed before, but she couldn't quite understand what it was.

Finally she decided not to over think it too much. After all, this had been a tough case and she figured her mind was just going a little overboard with the emotions.

"You OK?" She suddenly heard a familiar voice and when she looked up she saw Emily with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine." She lied, as she knew she really wasn't that fine. But Emily didn't need to know she had spent the last 15 minutes thinking about their kiss. Emily certainly didn't need to know that. "I just need some sleep I guess. I told you that New Orleans has a weird effect on me."

"I hate to break it to you, JJ, but we're no longer in New Orleans." Emily pointed out smiling as she took her seat opposite to JJ again.

"Details, details." The blonde laughed.

"Any exciting plans for tonight?" Emily inquired to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, very exciting plans." JJ grinned. "My jammies, my bed and Lifetime TV."

"I never would have pegged you for a Lifetime kind of gal." Emily replied slightly amused.

"Yeah, well, after all the horrible things that we see every day in our job, I need my dose of sappy happy endings." JJ explained and looked at Emily questioningly, "You're not gonna stop speaking to me because of that, are you?"

"No, I think it would take a little more than that to make me stop speaking to you." Emily assured her. "But you certainly do know how to surprise me, Jennifer Jareau."

"That's part of my charm." JJ grinned and Emily couldn't help but think that JJ had no idea how charming Emily really did find her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I promised you guys wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter :D I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

In the next couple of days everyone at the BAU office seemed to be extremely busy and there was basically no time for any team interaction. Emily was pleased with such turn of events, because at least she didn't have much time to run into JJ, which would no doubt lead to more annoying thoughts about the beautiful media liaison. JJ, too, was a little relieved that she didn't have to spend that much time with Emily. On the one hand she missed talking to her on a daily basis, but on the other she was scared that if she got too close to Emily again, the weird feelings she had back in New Orleans and on the way from New Orleans would come back. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

It was 7pm and JJ was ready to go home to finally get some rest, when she saw Garcia's blonde hair pop into her office.

"Grab your gear and let's go!" She said in a singing voice. "Girls night out!" Garcia grinned.

"Pen…" JJ tried to protest, but Garcia wouldn't let her speak.

"No, no, no…" The analyst cut her short. "No excuses. Em is in and we will not let you turn us down." Garcia warned her friend.

"But I…"

"What did I say about excuses?" Garcia shot JJ a 'Don't even try to argue with me' look.

"OK, OK." JJ finally agreed, although the prospect of spending the entire evening with Emily made her a little uneasy. Which made her feel stupid, because Emily was her friend and she loved spending time with Emily. She loved sharing stupid stories with her, joking and seeing her smile. That beautiful smile and those captivating brown eyes…

_I have got to stop doing this_, JJ decided as she looked at Garcia and asked, "Just give me 10 minutes, OK?"

"You got it, but not a minute more." Garcia said and looked at JJ to make sure the liaison knew she wasn't kidding.

"Got it. I won't be long." She promised and Garcia disappeared into the hallway. JJ gathered the rest of her things and glanced at the mirror. She certainly didn't look her best after a hard day at work, but she thought she looked decent enough to be seen in public.

_I can do this_, she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and left her office.

"So whose turn is it to get the drinks?" Penelope Garcia asked as she looked at both her friends and tried to figure out who went to the bar most recently.

"I think it's JJ's." Emily said not really sure if she was right.

"No it's not." JJ protested. "I was just there. And the guy in the green shirt tried to hit on me." JJ winced at the thought and Emily was grateful that JJ had shot the guy down. But she knew that sooner or later there was gonna be a guy who JJ wouldn't shoot down and if she had to be honest with herself, she was dreading this moment.

"That's right." Garcia seemed to recall the situation. "He was kinda funny looking."

"I don't remember, really. I didn't pay that much attention." JJ admitted. "I wasn't interested anyway." She added and she could swear she heard Emily breathe a deep sigh of relief. But she was probably imagining things. Why would Emily care who she dates? She was probably relieved, because the guy was a loser.

"Coming back to my original question, whose turn is it to get the drinks?" Garcia asked again and looked at her friends more seriously. They both looked back at her and in that moment she knew it was her turn. "I'll be right back." She promised, took her wallet and started making her way towards the bar.

For a moment Emily and JJ sat in complete silence and Emily noticed that JJ was looking at her a little weird, in a way that she hadn't looked at her before. She was confused, because at some point she thought she had all of JJ's looks all figured out, but she couldn't figure out this one.

"Is something wrong?" She finally asked, because she no longer could stand the silence.

"No, everything is fine." JJ replied and hated herself for lying to Emily. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem… distant." Emily spoke softly and as she looked at JJ, she knew that she was definitely distressed about something. "Is there something bothering you? Is it me? Did I do something?"

"No!" JJ protested, a little too quickly to Emily's taste. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you barely spoke to me two words tonight." Emily started, "And it's not just tonight. You have barely spoken to me since we came back from New Orleans. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Don't be." JJ asked and sighed deeply. She had no idea her fear of being too close to Emily had been so apparent. She thought she had been doing a better job hiding her feelings, but then again this was Emily Prentiss she was talking about, one of the best profilers in the FBI. And even though JJ knew that Emily was probably not going to push the issue, she also knew that her friend would continue to worry about her and that was the last thing she wanted. She just didn't know how to be around Emily without having those unidentified feelings and flashbacks of their New Orleans kiss. If she kept feeling what she felt, though what that was she had no idea, there was no way Emily wouldn't be able to figure out that something was seriously wrong with her.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Emily asked, a little troubled that JJ wouldn't talk to her about something that clearly on her mind.

"Of course I would." JJ promised, but she couldn't possibly talk to Emily about what was really going on inside her mind. She missed being able to tell Emily everything, but this was too weird to talk about to anyone, especially Emily.

"So, what did I miss?" Their thoughts were interrupted by their friend's voice and when they looked up they saw Garcia carrying a tray with three drinks.

"Finally!" JJ exclaimed and took one of the drinks. She was especially glad that Garcia was back, because she no longer had to kept convincing Emily that she was fine, when she really wasn't.

Garcia placed the tray on the table and made her way back to her seat. She took her drink and held it up.

"So what are we drinking to?" She asked and looked at her friends waiting for suggestions.

"I don't know. I think we have already drunk to everything that is toast-worthy." Emily chuckled. "We even drank to the pizza delivery guy that brought us pizza last week." She reminded them.

"Oh, he was hot!" Garcia said with a dreamy look on her face. "I wouldn't mind drinking _with_ him." She added and all three girls laughed. After a while Garcia jumped out of her seat. "I know! I know!"

"What?" JJ asked curious, a little amused by Garcia's sudden outburst.

"I know what, or rather _who_, we should drink to." She made a small pause to make sure her friends were paying attention. "We should drink to us." She proposed. "After all, we are the coolest chicks on the planet!"

"That we are." Emily agreed and raised her glass. "To us."

And as they heard the glasses click, the three ladies got lost in their thoughts for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

JJ sighed with resignation as she looked at the huge pile of files on her desk. She had promised herself she was going to go through all of them by the end of the day, but it was already 7pm and she was nowhere near done.

"Ahhh." She moaned as she rested her head on the back of her chair. She was never going to finish unless she pulled an all-nighter and that prospect terrified her. Not that it would have been the first time she did that, but for some reason she was particularly opposed to the idea. But, what needs to be done, needs to be done, so she stood up and left her office to get some more coffee. The cup she had in her office had gotten emptied pretty fast, so she needed new supply.

When she was making herself a fresh pot of her favorite beverage, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "You're still here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. And I will probably be here the entire night." JJ complained and Emily could see that the blonde was certainly not happy.

"That bad?"

'Worse." JJ laughed. "I have either overestimated my paperwork abilities or have been particularly slow today." She wasn't really sure which one it really was, "Either way, it's me and my _friend_ from now on." She finished holding up her coffee cup. "What would I ever do without my good friend here?" She smiled.

"Do you…" Emily started, but hesitated for a moment. "Do you need some help?"

"I probably do." JJ admitted. "But it's my job and I would never ask anyone to do it for me."

"Oh come on, like you never helped anyone with their work." Emily reminded her. "I'd be more than happy to go through some stuff with you."

"Really?" JJ asked hopefully. She hated to be doing this to Emily, but on the other hand she really didn't know how she was going to do everything all on her own.

"Yes, really." Emily smiled. "I'm sure there are some things I can help you with. We'll do it much faster together and you'll still be able to get some sleep before the morning."

"I would so love you if you helped me." JJ shot Emily one of her sweetest smiles and Emily's heart melted. How could anyone not fall in love with that smile was beyond her.

"Let's just say you'll owe me. And I'll eventually collect." Emily grinned. "Deal?" She proposed as she extended her hand towards JJ.

"Deal." JJ agreed and shook Emily's hand. She couldn't help, but feel a small tingle as her hand remained connected with Emily's. She almost shivered and hoped to God that Emily didn't notice that.

When JJ agreed for Emily to help her with the files, she had no idea how difficult getting through that night was going to be. Yes, they seemed to be doing a lot better with the papers than she would have on her own, but she found it so hard to concentrate with Emily being so close to her. She could tell that Emily was tired and was so grateful that the brunette was sacrificing her night to do something that wasn't really her job. And as JJ would steal a glance at Emily, concentrated on the files she was reading, the media liaison was again absolutely captivated by Emily's beauty. But of course it wasn't just that she was beautiful – she was an amazing agent, a wonderful friend, always there when anyone from the team needed her. JJ knew that Emily would sacrifice a lot more for any one of her friends than just one night. She was just amazing, period.

"What?" JJ suddenly heard Emily's confused voice and realized that she had been blatantly staring at the older agent for the last five minutes or so.

"Nothing, why?"

"You've been looking at me funny. Something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is fine." JJ lied once again and really started to dislike herself for it. "I guess the work is just getting to me, you know? Way too much paperwork." She tried to brush it all off, but Emily knew that there was something strange going on with her friend, she just couldn't figure out what. It was 1am and she knew that they weren't up for a serious conversation, but sooner or later JJ was gonna have to tell her what's wrong, this much Emily knew.

"Well, we only have a couple of files left." Emily shared the happy news. "And then off to bed and off to sleep." She smiled, but JJ knew that she was not going to get too much sleep tonight. She was way too exhilarated from all the coffee and all the attempts not to stare at Emily too much. But Emily was making it so damn hard by being her amazing self.

About half an hour later, the two happily discovered that they had gone through all the papers they were supposed to and they could finally go home.

"Yes!" JJ exclaimed. "Finally!" She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Emily, "Em, I really don't know how to thank you."

"Well, according to the deal, I'll collect. When you least expect it." She added and grinned. "Trust me, it won't be pretty." She promised.

"I don't care." JJ replied with a smile. "For all your help tonight, feel free to make it not pretty." She joked as she got up and started collecting the things she knew she had to take home.

"Are you OK to drive or do you want me to give you a ride?" Emily offered when she looked more carefully at JJ and realized how tired the blonde must be.

"No, you've done enough." JJ declined the offer. "I'll be OK."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow… Or actually later today." Emily laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you will." JJ smiled back at her and they started to make their way out of the BAU office. Emily was exhausted, but she appreciated the extra time she was able to spend with JJ, even if all they did was go through some papers. Sometimes Emily really hated herself for wanting to spend so much time with JJ when she knew deep down that eventually it was going to hurt. She loved every moment she spent with JJ, but at the same time the more time they spent together, the more sure Emily was that what she felt for JJ was not just friendship. And it terrified her.

The next day was the day Jennifer Jareau realized that whatever feelings she had for Emily, they were getting out of control. Interestingly enough, she discovered that when she went to make herself a cup of coffee and when she saw Emily by the machine, she turned around and went to her office. She had never done anything like that before. Whenever she would see anyone by the coffee machine, and especially Emily, she would always go and talk to them. But this morning, she was really scared to be alone with Emily and she realized that she didn't like the way things were. She didn't like the fact that it made her uncomfortable to think about her and Emily being alone in the room. And it drove her crazy that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that she and Emily had shared. The kiss that wasn't even a real kiss. This was insane and she didn't know how to make it normal again.

Her thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in." She invited the person in and immediately got a little tense when she saw Emily entering her office.

"Hey, I was wondering if you've got a minute?" Emily asked. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

For a moment JJ wondered what to answer. She had a feeling what Emily wanted to talk about and she really wasn't ready just yet.

"Unless it's work related, I really do have things I have to do." She lied, once again almost despised by her own actions. "Sorry."

Emily wasn't totally sure that JJ was telling her the truth, but she wasn't about to make a scene. After all, they were in a work place and what she wanted to talk about was definitely personal.

"OK, I won't bother you then. I guess we'll talk some other time."

"I guess so." JJ agreed and it almost broke her heart to see a resigned Emily Prentiss leaving her office. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought to herself. She couldn't just stop talking to Emily or run away every time she was supposed to be alone in the room with her. But how was she supposed to act normal around Emily when all she could think was the brunette's lips and killer smile?

It was 7pm and JJ was happy that she was able to spend a quiet afternoon at home. It had been a while since she was able to do that and she welcomed the opportunity with open arms. The last couple of evenings she had pretended to work, because she was terrified of going out for drinks with everyone else and interacting with Emily in a non work environment.

JJ had already opened a bottle of wine and was now cuddled up on her couch with a TV remote in her hand. When she was about to turn the TV on, she heard the doorbell ring.

"What now?" She exclaimed angry that someone dared to interrupt her relax with a bottle of wine time. "Coming!" She shouted and placed the wine on the coffee e table. When she opened the door, her legs almost gave out at the sight before her.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked, as her heart started to beat at least twice as fast as it had been beating before.

"I came to ask you what the hell is going on with you and I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth!" Emily said firmly as she let herself in without even asking for permission.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write this chapter. As much as I do like an occasional cliffhanger, I really wasn't planning on making you wait this long for this one. It's just that sometimes life gets in the way and there is nothing you can do about it… But anyway, here is the next chapter, which I hope you will enjoy! Thank you so much for reviewing and for hanging in there! :)

**Chapter 8**

JJ closed the door to her apartment and went into her living room, where Emily was standing. She couldn't help but smile at how comfortable Emily felt in the apartment and how well she knew the layout of it. However, the expression on Emily's face clearly indicated that she wasn't there to make nice. She was intent on finding out JJ's problem and she wasn't just gonna let it go. JJ wondered if maybe it indeed was time she told Emily what was going on with her. Surely, things couldn't get much worse between them than they had been in the last couple of weeks. All the avoiding she had been doing was driving her crazy and she knew that Emily was not going to buy her excuses for much longer. Nevertheless, how she was gonna talk to Emily or what exactly she was gonna tell her she had no idea.

"First of all, I am sorry for barging on you like this." Emily apologized and sincerely hoped that JJ would forgive her, "But I have been going out of my mind trying to figure out what's been bothering you and frankly, I'm really tired." For a moment it looked like JJ might want to say something, but Emily wouldn't let her, "And please don't insult me and tell me that everything is fine. I have let it slide a couple of times, but not anymore, JJ. I've had enough of your excuses. You've been avoiding me, it's like you don't even wanna be in the same room with me. You won't talk to me and I've seen the way you look at me. It scares me, JJ, because I have no idea what to make of it."

Emily looked at JJ intently hoping that the blonde would finally start talking, but JJ had been unable to collect her thoughts and just kept looking at Emily trying to figure out what to tell her.

"Like I said before," Emily continued, "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on. So if you continue to remain silent, I do hope your guest bedroom is right where it has always been." Emily looked at JJ expecting an answer, but JJ only chuckled at brunette's last statement.

"I haven't moved it." She replied with a smile, but she knew this wasn't the kind of reply that Emily was expecting.

"JJ, please." Emily wasn't really that amused. "I'm worried about you and frankly, it hurts me a little that you won't talk to me. And you haven't talked to Garcia either."

"You've been talking to Garcia about me?" JJ questioned trying to sound mad, but in it didn't really surprise her that Emily had tried to find out what was bothering her.

"Don't pretend like it matters." Emily asked her. "You know damn well Garcia was the first person I would go to for answers regarding you. But this time she didn't have any and I just became really worried about you." Emily said softly and it broke JJ's heart that she was the reason Emily had been so upset. But how was she supposed to tell her about everything that she had been feeling lately. What if it would destroy whatever bits of friendship they still had left.

"Emily, I don't think I can…" JJ started, her voice trailing off, suddenly feeling that the prospect of telling Emily the truth was more and more scary.

"Yes you can!" Emily insisted and she was intent on finding out the truth. It had been killing her to see JJ behave the way she had been lately and she needed to know the truth. "I wanna know what the problem is!"

"But that's the thing," JJ was on the verge of losing it, "YOU are the problem!" She managed to say, but had no idea how to continue.

"Wow." Emily took the little outburst in and continued, "That frankly I didn't expect." She said sadly and paused for a moment. She couldn't believe JJ of all people would treat her like this. "When I told you that I was gay, I thought that you were the one person I could trust, someone who would never judge me. But with the way you have been acting lately, it does make me wonder if I was wrong about you." She took a deep breath, "I guess you aren't as cool with me being gay as I thought you would be."

JJ was speechless. She couldn't believe what Emily was saying. How could she think that she would treat her any different because she was gay? Did Emily really think that little of her? But then again, her behavior recently had been far from normal.

"You think it's because you're gay and I have some sort of trouble accepting it?" JJ inquired trying to make sure that she understood Emily's accusations right.

"Well what else could there be? I mean ever since I told you about me being gay, you've been treating me like I was some sort of a leper. And even when you do talk to me and we're in the same room, you're afraid to touch me. Why is that? Are you afraid that I'm gonna jump you or something?" She finished and looked at JJ with such sad eyes that JJ almost shivered.

"God, Em, you are so wrong! This is so not what it is!" JJ almost screamed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how much pain she had caused her friend and she was gonna make this right, even if it killed her. Emily couldn't go on thinking that she was anything but amazing.

"Then what is it, JJ? Please tell me the truth." Emily almost begged. She couldn't take this any longer and she needed to know, no matter what it was.

"The truth, Emily…" JJ began and took a deep breath, because she knew this was now or never. She knew that if she didn't do it right there and then, she might lose all her strength and never admit anything to Emily. "The reason I've been acting so strange lately is because ever since our little kiss in New Orleans, I've been having those weird feelings about you. And this has nothing to do with you being gay, but with the way I felt when I kissed you." She admitted, her heard pounding, her hands sweating and her eyes looking at Emily with such intensity that it literally made Emily weak in the knees. "And I don't even know what those feelings are, I have no idea how to describe them… All I know is that something weird happens to me every time I'm with you, something I have never felt in my entire life. And whenever I look at you, all I can think about is that kiss we had and…"

"You're thinking about our kiss?" Emily asked to make sure, because she couldn't possibly have just heard what she thought she heard. Did JJ really just admit to feeling something more than friendship for her. It seemed like it, but it was JJ and she was straight and there was no way she could possibly feel anything non friendship related for her. Or could she?

"All the time." JJ admitted. "Every time I look at you. And every time I do, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss you again and…"

Emily glared at JJ and she knew right this moment that this conversation was not going to end well. Too much had been said and the feelings that have been boiling inside Emily were becoming too strong to keep them inside. She had to do something or she was going to explode.

"You really wanna know what it would be like to kiss me again?" Emily asked, almost out of breath, because the intensity of what she was feeling was literally depriving her of oxygen.

"I…" JJ tried to say something, but Emily couldn't take it any longer. She knew she was being selfish and she knew JJ was confused and she knew she was gonna hate herself for what she was about to do, but it was stronger than her. So she took one step closer to JJ and crashed her lips against the blonde's…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emily could not believe the sensation she felt when her lips landed on JJ's. She never realized how much she had wanted it until JJ placed that first kiss on her lips in New Orleans. And she didn't realize how much she wanted to kiss JJ again until she was tasting the blonde's lips for the second time. She tasted a little bit like vanilla lipstick mixed with red wine and a little bit like… well, JJ. And Emily knew it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted in her entire life.

She expected JJ to push her away, slap her or do something else that would indicate that she was appalled by Emily's baldness. So she tasted JJ's lips as long as she could, terrified that the heavenly pleasure was soon to be cut short.

To Emily's surprise, nothing like that happened. Instead, JJ placed her right hand on the back of Emily's head, as if trying to pull the brunette even closer to her. And this was exactly what JJ was trying to do. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be kissing Emily again and she was terrified that if she didn't hold on to her tight, Emily was going to let go and stop the most amazing kiss that JJ had ever experienced.

And when Emily felt JJ's tongue hesitantly entering her mouth, she knew that JJ had had enough time to register what was happening and she had chosen to reciprocate the kiss. How mad was JJ going to be after the kiss was a whole different story, but for now, Emily kept tasting the liaison's lips almost sure that it was the last time she was going to be given the opportunity.

When they finally broke apart, Emily looked into JJ's eyes, trying to figure out how angry at her the blonde really was. Sure, she may have kissed her back, but it didn't mean that everything was going to be all fine now.

"I'm sorry." Emily said, slightly out of breath. "I really shouldn't have done that." She whispered almost sure that JJ was going to run away now or order her to leave, since, after all, it was JJ's place.

For a moment they kept looking into each other's eyes, their breathing shallow, until JJ finally spoke, "No, you really shouldn't have." She declared as she brushed Emily's hair from her face and gently caressed the brunette's cheek. She could feel Emily shiver at her touch and she herself wasn't that composed either. "You really, really, should not have done that." JJ repeated as she took a step closer towards the brunette and closed the gap between them. And when her lips connected with Emily's again, she literally heard the birds singing and the bells ringing and all the other things that are supposed to happen when you experience a perfect kiss. She had always thought that all the talk about the phenomena that supposedly happens during a kiss was just that, talk, but when Emily Prentiss' tongue wandered inside JJ's mouth and started playing with hers, Jennifer Jareau knew that it wasn't just talk. She felt weak in the knees, she could swear that the birds were getting louder and were those stars she was seeing?

JJ ran her hand through Emily's hair, because she felt she had to have even more contact with the brunette. Emily now had one hand on JJ's back and moved the other one to caress the blonde's left cheek, all the while never breaking the kiss. And the kiss would have gone for eternity, if it wasn't for the fact that they needed oxygen.

When they finally broke apart, they kept looking at each other intently, knowing that something life altering had just happened. They were both sure of it.

"So now you know." Emily whispered softly as she ran her hand across JJ's cheek.

"Know what?"

"What it's like to kiss me again." Emily smiled as she studied JJ's face waiting for what the liaison was going to do now.

"Mhmm." Was all JJ managed to say, still trying to recover from the kiss. She had no idea a kiss can do so much damage to a person.

"Are you OK?" Emily asked, suddenly becoming a little worried, as JJ's breaths were still pretty shallow and she was looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"I wouldn't call that OK." JJ finally admitted. "It's about 100 steps up of OK." She said and smiled. That smile that Emily had admired so many times before, that smile that she could never get enough of.

"God, you're beautiful." Emily finally confessed, knowing that in a moment like this she could definitely afford a confession like that. And she was happy she could finally say it out loud.

"You're not so bad yourself." JJ told her as she placed another kiss on her lips, this time very soft and gentle, yet sending shivers through both their bodies. "You have no idea how hard I had to try not to get caught just staring at you when we were in the same room. Or how hard it was to focus on anything else when you would look at me with those eyes of yours."

"Actually," Emily interjected. "I think I might know a little something about that." She said as she took JJ's hand and lead her to the couch. She could feel that JJ was barely standing and if she had to be honest with herself, she also didn't feel that comfortable anymore.

Without saying a word, they sat down and JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder. It wasn't the first time she had done that, but this time it felt so much different. There were so many more emotions inside of them, so many wonderful feelings, that it was hard for both of them to contain themselves.

Emily put her left arm around JJ and she took JJ's hand into her right hand. Again, it wasn't really the first time she had held JJ's hand, but this time there was so much more meaning behind it.

"So what do we do now?" JJ suddenly asked, scared about the prospect of having to face a new day after what had happened between them.

"I don't know." Emily sighed. "But I need you to know that it doesn't have to mean anything, OK?" Emily said, despite how much it would hurt her if JJ really decided that it was nothing. "We don't have to make a big deal out of this…" Emily's voice trailed off as she once again became a little scared that maybe JJ would decide that it was a mistake after all.

"Are you kidding me?" JJ cut her short. "Not make a big deal?" She looked at Emily, scared that maybe Emily didn't really feel all the things JJ felt during their kiss. "But it's a huge deal! Humongous even!" Emily couldn't help but smile at JJ's choice of words. "And it was amazing and wonderful and it made me feel things I've never felt before… So I want it to mean something! I don't wanna just forget about it… "She looked at Emily terrified to ask that last question, "Unless… Unless you wanna forget about it?"

"God, no!" Emily exclaimed. "You have no idea how long I have dreamt about kissing you like that and I never ever thought that it would be possible. I always knew you were straight and it never occurred to me that you might have any sort of sexual feelings for me."

"To be honest, I never thought so either." JJ smiled softly as she was trying to figure out what exactly it was that was happening to her. "Until I kissed you and my world just went completely nuts. I had no idea that you can have such strong feelings for someone. It totally took me by surprise." She recounted and looked at Emily who seemed to be a little worried about JJ's last statements. "But I like surprises." JJ added after a moment. "As a matter of fact, I love surprises." She finished as she shifted her position on the couch to be able to face Emily. She took Emily's face into her hands, "And this has been the best damn surprise of my life." She finished and before she knew it, Emily was kissing her again. The birds and bells and the stars came back and JJ knew that something that felt this amazing just had to be right. Expected or unexpected, it didn't really matter, JJ knew that the feelings she had for Emily were only getting stronger with every kiss and every touch from her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First of all, I wanted to apologize to my fellow readers for taking so long with this chapter. I do my best to update more often, but when real life gets in the way, there is not much that you can do. So I'm sorry and I hope you're still enjoying the story.

**Chapter 10**

The next day was going to be a little awkward and both Emily and JJ knew it. Even though the previous night all they did was kiss, it was still a very huge step for both of them, and neither of them was too sure about how to act around the other. This was a completely new situation and they knew it was going to take some time to get used to it.

JJ saw Emily by the coffee machine and for a moment she hesitated whether to walk up to her. But it only took her a second to decide that she wasn't going to avoid Emily again. Not after what had happened between them the previous night.

"Hey." She began, her voice barely audible, but loud enough for Emily to hear. She turned around and her heart jumped a little when she saw JJ.

"Hi." Emily replied and realized how nervous JJ really was. "Is everything OK?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." JJ answered and for the first time in a while she really wasn't lying. "I'm just a little freaked out." She admitted, but before Emily could say anything, JJ added, "But good freaked out."

"Well, good." Emily smiled. "Because if you want for us to ignore last night or forget it, we can…"

Emily didn't finish as she felt JJ's lips on hers and the blonde's hand on her neck. She got lost in the kiss for a moment, until they broke apart, because after all they were in a work place and they didn't feel like getting caught before they even knew what exactly was going on between them.

"Does that answer your question?" JJ asked, hopeful that she managed to convince Emily that she had no intention of ever forgetting the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Emily was so unbelievably relieved that JJ didn't seem to be too that scared of her feelings anymore.

"I guess it does." Emily grinned, but looked at JJ still a little bit worried. "Are you sure you're OK with… _this_?" Emily inquired, although she herself was not really sure what 'this' meant.

"I'm still a little baffled at what exactly is happening and a little scared about how strong my feelings for you have become in such a short time, but I'm definitely OK. I don't… I don't want this to go away." She finally said wanting to make sure that Emily knew exactly where she stood on the issue. She had no intention of letting Emily go. Not after she had found out what it felt like to be kissed by Emily Prentiss. There was no away JJ was going to give that up.

"I don't want this to go away either." Emily smiled brushing her hand softly against JJ's. And she really didn't. She had managed to keep her feelings for JJ hidden for such a long time that now there was no way she would be able to bury them again. She was still a little worried that JJ was going to change her mind or have a real freakout, but Emily had decided to take whatever she can get from the blonde. It may not have been the smartest decision, God knows she had had her share of heartbreak falling for straight girls in the past, but it was different with JJ. With her, every single look, every single touch, every single kiss made her feel like she was on top of the world, and there was no way she was ever going to give it up. So come what may, for now she was going to take it slow with JJ and see where the road would lead them.

"Em, as much as I would love to just stay here and look at you all day long," JJ started after a while, "I do have some work to do. I still have some paperwork leftovers from yesterday plus a couple of new cases to go over."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm here on vacation either." Emily sighed. "So…" Emily began, but wasn't really sure where she was going with whatever she wanted to say.

"So, do you wanna come over after work?" JJ proposed, with her heart beating faster than it should when getting a cup of coffee before work. "You know, we'll hang out, you'll remind me again what it's like to kiss you?" She raised her eyebrows smiling and Emily almost fell over, her knees got so weak at the sight in front of her and the prospect of what was going to happen in the evening.

"I'd love to." Emily smiled and JJ sighed with relief. "Would 7pm be fine?"

"7 would be perfect." JJ agreed and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Then she stole another little kiss from Emily and walked out, leaving Emily absolutely unable to concentrate on work for the next half an hour at least. She watched the blonde walk away and couldn't believe that this was really happening. The one woman she thought she could never have was now stealing kisses from her and looking at her like no one had ever looked at her before. And she knew it wasn't just friendship or affection. She wouldn't exactly call it love yet, either, but it was definitely something amazing and strong that made her very hopeful for the future.

Which is exactly how JJ felt about whatever it was that was starting between her and Emily. When she left Emily standing by the coffee machine in the morning, JJ could see how much Emily was looking forward to their evening together and truth be told, she was too. She couldn't remember the last time she was so anxious about something. She had dated her fair share of cute boys that made butterflies happen in her stomach, but nothing had prepared her for the way she felt around Emily. She had no idea that some of those feelings she had for the brunette even existed. And she had no idea how or why, but she knew that there was something absolutely amazing happening between her and Emily and she couldn't wait to find out what was in store for them.

But for now there was paperwork that needed to be done and hard as it was to concentrate on something other than Emily, JJ knew she had work to do. Besides, she knew that the sooner she was gonna do her job, the sooner she could go home to prepare for her date with Emily. Well, technically she didn't even know if this was a even a real date, but Emily was coming over and the hours couldn't pass fast enough for JJ.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

JJ looked around her closet desperately trying to find something to wear that would be worthy of Emily Prentiss. She almost felt ridiculous, because she and Emily had spent numerous nights in her apartment having movie marathons, girls nights in or just simply hanging out. Emily had seen her in her sweats, her pajamas, and her underwear. That last thought made JJ flush a little. She had never made anything of parading with barely no clothes on before Emily, but now it was so much different. Now it would be a big deal.

"Aghhh!" She exclaimed with anger as she threw another top out of her closet. Why was this so difficult to choose one stupid outfit? And she loved the fact that things between her and Emily had changed, but she kind of missed not caring what to wear when Emily was coming over.

She took a while to once again carefully look through her closet in search for something that would fit the occasion. Though, to be honest, she didn't really fully comprehend what the occasion was.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes or so, she decided on grey pants and a dark green top. She decided it wasn't too festive, but it was a little more than she would wear for a typical evening in with a friend.

Now it was time to fix her make-up. Of course she didn't want to go overboard with it, but she knew she couldn't just not do it at all, like she often had in the past when the girls would come over. When she was done, she was quite pleased with herself and hoped that Emily would be satisfied with the result as well.

When she finally put her clothes on and fixed her hair, she realized that she still had about half an hour before Emily got to her apartment. All the different emotions started to build up again. She was feeling aflutter and she really didn't know whether she wanted for Emily to get there as soon as possible or whether she needed another three hours to mentally prepare herself for the evening.

As she sat in silence waiting for Emily to arrive she kept going over all the things that were supposed to be ready for the evening. The wine was in the cooler, the food was in the oven ready to be heated up, the table was all set, she was fairly decent and presentable… It looked like everything was in place. Now all the needed was Emily.

Emily Prentiss stood outside of JJ's apartment and kept mentally rebuking herself for being so scared to ring one stupid doorbell. She could chase around psycho killers, take a beating from angry unsubs, yet somehow she couldn't remember being as terrified as she was standing outside of Jennifer Jareau's apartment before their date, or whatever the hell that meeting really was.

_Here goes nothing_, she sighed as she finally rang the doorbell. She heard JJ's footsteps and for a moment held her breath. She couldn't believe the things that were happening in her stomach when she saw the doorknob turning. And when she finally saw JJ standing in front of her, a huge smile spread across her face. JJ looked absolutely fantastic, although Emily noticed that the liaison hadn't gone all out on the make-up or the clothes. It was the same choice Emily had made herself, and it amazed her how they were on the same page about the whole thing.

"You look absolutely amazing." Emily finally said as she couldn't help but touch JJ's face and ran her hand through her beautiful blonde hair. "Beautiful." Emily added after a moment.

"You too." JJ replied and she really did think that Emily looked perfect. She wore her hair down, letting it fall onto her shoulders and JJ realized that she hadn't really had many chances to see Emily with her hair like that. It absolutely took JJ's breath away. And she couldn't help but smile when she realized that Emily's take on the outfit thing was similar – she was wearing black pants and a red top. And she looked absolutely radiant. "Come on in." JJ offered and stepped back to let Emily into the apartment. When Emily got in, JJ closed the door after her and followed her into the living room.

"Looks like I got myself a good deal here." Emily laughed as she noticed the nicely set table. "Who knew all I had to do is kiss you to let me use the nice china when I come over." She joked and was relieved to see that JJ was laughing as well.

"Yeah, I'm just so easy." JJ shot back with a smile and she looked at the couch. "Why don't you sit here for a moment and I'll turn the oven on. The food should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"OK, but there is one thing I need to do first." Emily grinned and pulled an unsuspecting JJ into her arms.

"Which is?" JJ asked, pretending she had no idea what Emily was about to do next, but in reality she had a very good idea and it was exactly what she wanted to do ever since Emily showed up at her doorstep.

"This." Was all Emily managed to say before her lips touched JJ's. She had been dreaming about this moment ever since their awkward little kiss by the coffee machine earlier that day. And when Emily felt JJ shiver in her arms, she knew that she wasn't the only one who had been looking forward to that kiss. JJ kissed her back with more passion that she had ever felt in her life.

When they broke apart, JJ slowly slipped out of Emily's embrace and headed towards the kitchen. When she got back a minute or so later, with a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands, Emily was sitting comfortably on the couch with a huge grin on her face.

"A little happy, aren't we?" JJ asked happily and she herself couldn't get rid of a stupid grin on her face.

"You know damn right I am." Emily replied and looked at JJ with so much affection that it literally almost made JJ cry. She smiled at the other woman and handed her one glass.

"Here." She said. "I figured we could enjoy some good old chardonnay before the food is ready." She proposed as she next to Emily on the couch. "It's supposed to be really good."

"Sure." Emily agreed as she held her glass up so that JJ could pour the wine. "Thanks."

"So, how was your day?" Emily asked once they were both comfortable on the couch, holding their wine glasses.

"Horrible." JJ replied as she thought back to the stacks of papers she had gone through earlier. "I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was this very moment, being with you and being able to kiss you without worrying that someone is going to walk in on us." She added as she leaned over to give Emily a soft kiss on the lips, trying to make sure she didn't spill any wine on her.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Emily moaned. "You, wine, the couch." She smiled as she kissed JJ back. "A perfect evening."

"It is pretty perfect, isn't it?" JJ asked as she put her arm around Emily and pulled her close to her. For a moment they sat in silence just drinking the wine and enjoying the feel of each other's arms. "Who would have thought…" JJ started pondering a while later. "If somebody had told me two months ago that I would be here with you, like this, I probably would have told them they were crazy."

"Well, do you think this is… crazy?" Emily asked still worried that JJ was going to back down of everything.

"No." JJ answered firmly. "I think that this is wonderful and right and the most amazing thing that I have ever felt in my life." She explained as she ran her free hand through Emily's hair. "You have no idea how you make me feel."

"Maybe I do." She grinned as she captured JJ's lips with hers. She could definitely feel the wine aftertaste, but most of all she just felt the taste of JJ's lips. She also realized that putting the glass away was a good idea, otherwise the wine was gonna end up all over her, JJ, or the couch. Apparently JJ had the same idea and she saw the blonde leaning towards the floor to put the glass down.

"It's a good wine." JJ smiled. "It would be a shame to waste it, wouldn't it?" She grinned as she brought her head back up to face Emily.

"Yes it would be." Emily agreed breathing heavily as her lips found JJ's again. The sensation filling her body was indescribable. It wasn't just lust and passion, although she was sure as hell she wanted to make love to JJ. But the feelings she had were far from being just sexual – she didn't just want JJ's body, she wanted her mind, her soul and most importantly her heart. The only problem was that she wasn't sure JJ was ready to give it to her yet.

When JJ felt Emily's hands roaming all over her body, she was terrified. She was terrified of the way it made her feel, terrified of what was inevitably going to happen if they didn't stop. And as much as Emily's kisses made her entire body shiver and as much as she longed for Emily's touch, she couldn't help but feel a little scared and unsure about how it was supposed to go down.

Suddenly they were both startled by the sound of the oven timer coming from the kitchen. They jumped apart like a couple of teenagers caught making out by the parents.

"The food is ready." JJ said, her breathing still a little shallow. "I'll go get it." She said and sped away towards the kitchen, leaving a very flushed Emily still on the couch. But as much as Emily wanted to make love to JJ, she knew JJ wasn't ready and she gladly welcomed the timer distraction. She knew it was going to be slightly easier to resist her urges once she and JJ were going to be sat at a table instead of a very comfortable couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After that first night together when it was so hard for both of them to keep their hands off each other, they decided that it might be easier for the time being to actually go out and meet in a public place. It wasn't so much a conscious decision as Emily simply suggesting ideas for three of their consecutive dates and JJ gladly accepting them. Neither of them was really ready for what was happening between them when they were alone together, so restaurants and movie theaters seemed like a little bit safer choice for the time being. Of course they wouldn't talk about it just yet, but they both knew that the other one must have been thinking about sex. And they knew and hoped that eventually it would happen, but were a little too scared to venture a guess as to when.

At work they tried really hard to stay professional, especially when the others were around, but every now and then they would steal a secret glance, a touch of hand or a kiss. And sometimes they almost wished someone would figure out what was going on between them to spare them the hassle of eventually coming out to the rest of the team. On some level, they even thought that maybe everybody already knew what was happening, but they wouldn't say anything just to torture them. After all, they were all great profilers, so it was kind of hard to believe that no one had any idea about their secret little affair.

It was around 2pm and JJ was in her office going through some files when she heard a knock on the door and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, can I come in?" Emily's head popped inside the office.

"Sure, what to you need?"

"Files from the case in DC last week. Do you have them?"

"They should be somewhere around here." JJ said as she started going through some papers on her desk. The case was fresh, so she was sure the files were somewhere on her desk. "There they are!" She exclaimed as she found the right folder and stood up to hand it over to Emily. When she was doing that, Emily couldn't resist the urge to grab JJ's hand and pull her in for a kiss.

"You look so good behind that desk." Emily said in between kisses.

"Why agent Prentiss, this is a work place and some people are working." JJ tried to reprimand her and be serious about it, but she had a hard time coming off as serious when two seconds after she said that she had her tongue shoved down Emily's throat and her hands on the other agent's face. Emily was still holding the folder with her hand that was now on JJ's back and her other hand was behind JJ's head playing with her hair.

They knew they should stop, but it was so extremely difficult to pull away. It became a little easier, though, when they heard a voice coming from the door.

"I knew it!" It was Garcia popping her head inside and Emily and JJ immediately pulled away from each other and straightened their clothes. Although there really was no point, because Garcia's look was telling them that she indeed knew everything. "I thought I was gonna have to work really hard to get it out of you, so thank you very much for making it easy."

The three of them laughed, with Emily and JJ still a little bit embarrassed by the whole situation.

"You do know that this door locks, though, right?" Garcia asked after a moment and burst into laughter.

"I was just getting some files." Emily replied, her cheeks still a little rosy.

"I have gotten my fair share of files from JJ, but it has never involved tongues." Garcia pointed out grinning and both JJ and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't seem that shocked?" JJ finally asked curious.

"Yeah, well, it's no secret that Emily is gay." Emily turned to Garcia and tried to say something, but Garcia continued. "I know my stuff, honey." She grinned and turned to JJ. "You I haven't quite figured out yet…" Garcia paused for a moment. "Didn't you use to date men?"

"I did." JJ replied, biting her lips. "But that was before Emily showed me that I was clearly wasting my time on the opposite sex."

"So Emily turned you gay?" Garcia inquired, clearly very amused by the whole situation and dying to know the details.

"Do we really have to put a label on it?" JJ asked, not wanting anybody to start analyzing her now.

"I guess we don't." Garcia agreed and after a moment of silence she added. "Damn I knew something was up in the last couple of weeks, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was, because I always assumed JJ was, well, straight. But now it all makes sense – the secret looks, the touches… I can't believe I didn't put two and two together earlier."

"Well now you know." JJ smiled.

"Yes, and I am so happy for you guys. Really." Garcia squealed, "You are so absolutely cute together. Seriously, that is the best news I've heard in a really, really long time." Garcia continued to say with tons of excitement in her voice. And after a moment, she walked up to the two of them and gave them both a hug. "Oh, I'm just so happy." She smiled and headed towards the door and before she left, she turned around to face them once again. "Well, I'll be on my way then. You two carry on." She winked.

"Was there something that you needed?" JJ asked, suddenly remembering that there must have been a reason Garcia was storming into her office at 2pm.

"Oh, right!" Garcia stopped. "Nothing urgent, though. I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to get lunch or something, because as much as I love my computers, I needed a break." She said and added, "But now I see that you have much more exciting plans for the afternoon than lunch with good ol' me, so I'll just let you guys go back to whatever it is that you were doing before I came in." She left the office, but not before she shared piece of advice with her two friends. "Just be sure to lock the door next time you decide to have a make out session in the middle of the day."

"So that's that." JJ said leaning against the door after Garcia left. "Nice going, Prentiss!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, like it's my fault that you tried to suck my face off, Jareau!" She shot back in between her own laughs. "I guess we don't have to worry about how to tell everyone else." Emily pointed out, knowing that Garcia won't last long without spilling the beans.

"I guess we don't." JJ sighed.

"Are you OK with it?" Emily questioned after a moment.

"With what?"

"With everyone else knowing about us." Emily explained. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because if you don't, we can talk to Garcia and…"

"No." JJ protested. "Let her share the news, we've been hiding it long enough and it's not like we would be able to hide it forever." She smiled gently. "And I'm fine, really." She assured the other agent. "How can you want to hide the fact that you're with the most amazing person in the world?" She asked as she took Emily's hand in hers and after a moment asked, "Are you sure _you_ are OK with everybody knowing about us?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "At least all the guys will stop hitting on you once they find out you're not swinging that way. You're gonna make dozens of men very disappointed." She grinned.

"Very funny." JJ chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Emily kissed her back only to pull away after a moment with a very disappointed look on her face.

"As much as I would to stay here and continue _this_," she started and sighed, "I do have to get back to work."

"I know." JJ managed to steal one last kiss before Emily turned to leave. "Feel free to drop by if you… need any files, agent Prentiss." She added and made Emily chuckle.

"I most definitely will, agent Jareau." Emily replied and disappeared behind the door. JJ walked up to her desk and sat on her chair. How in the world was she ever going to get work done now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm pretty sure the two of you know why you're here?" Agent Aaron Hotchner asked as he looked first at Emily and then JJ.

"Would this have anything to do with what Garcia might have told you?" Emily asked just in case it was something else, but from Hotch's expression she knew that this was indeed about what she and JJ thought.

"Precisely." He replied and paused for a moment. Both Emily and JJ held their breaths waiting for whatever reprimand they had coming. "I just hope the two of you know what you're doing." He simply stated and looked at them for confirmation. JJ and Emily waited for continuation, but Hotch didn't say anything else.

"What? No 'You know the policy'?" Emily questioned, surprised. "Or 'The bureau doesn't approve of office romance'? Or 'You are going to run your careers to the ground if you continue this'?"

" You really want a lecture that badly?" Hotch asked, a little amused at Emily's suggestions of what he should have told them.

"No, no, no." She protested. "I was just a little surprised that there wasn't one."

"The truth is, I'm not crazy about people in my team dating, I'll give you that." Hotch explained. "But I have known both of you long enough to know that you are damn good at your jobs regardless of the circumstances. So as long as you don't let you relationship interfere with your work, I am ready to reconcile myself to the fact that you are together." He finished and looked at the two female agents, "Are we clear on that?"

"Absolutely!" Emily agreed.

"Yes, sir." JJ chimed in. "Understood."

"Good." Hotch smiled. "You can go back to work now." He looked at them meaningfully.

"Of course." Emily replied and the two women left Hotch's office. Once they were outside, they both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was…" Emily started, but she couldn't really find the words.

"Weird." JJ finished for her and Emily laughed.

"Right? It was so much more scary in my mind." Emily admitted. "I really thought he was going to throw a fit or something. "

"I know." JJ agreed. "I was waiting for 'You either end this or look for a new job.' I'm positively shocked." She said and looked Emily in the eyes. "Not that I mind." She grinned as her hand found Emily's, "It feels good to be able to do that."

"I know." Emily smiled back as she pulled JJ in for a quick kiss. "But you did hear the boss, right? We're supposed to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him." JJ sighed and slipped her hand out from Emily's grip to go to her office. "I'll see you later though?"

"Absolutely." Emily promised as she went her own way.

A few hours later JJ was almost done with her paperwork, but she decided to get one last cup of coffee before she went through last couple of folders on her desk. When she got to the coffee machine, she noticed a not so happy Emily Prentiss banging on the top of it. She couldn't help, but smile.

"You know, it works better when you push the button." JJ chuckled and startled Emily a little bit.

"JJ?" She looked at her surprised. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done though." JJ replied. "But what are you doing here? I thought you went home like an hour ago. "

"That was the plan." Emily sighed. "But my stupid car decided that this was the perfect time to just not start. I just got it like a year ago, stupid thing!" She was apparently getting more and more angry. "So I called a cab, but of course it's just my luck that they can't get me one for at least 20 minutes. So I decided to come here and grab myself one more coffee, but of course the coffee maker is not cooperating either." She covered her face with her hands as she sat down on a chair, "What a day!" she sighed as she rested her head on the table.

"OK, first of all, call the cab company back and tell them you no longer need the cab. If you give me 15 minutes, I'll give you a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Speaking of which, why didn't you come to me right away? You know it's no problem."

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to bother you."

"Don't you know by now that you can bother me anytime?" JJ grinned as she made fresh coffee, "Here, take this." She handed Emily the cup. "I wouldn't want you killing our coffee maker in a rage."

"Very funny." Emily chuckled, but gladly accepted the hot beverage, "Thanks."

"I won't be long." JJ promised as she went back to her office.

"Thank you so much." Emily said as JJ parked her car outside of Emily's apartment. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." JJ smiled. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unless you wanna come in?" Emily asked, hope so very clear in her voice. "I could feed you some dinner, so you don't have to cook when you get back to your place."

At first JJ got a little scared at the prospect of being alone with Emily, but she decided that she had been avoiding that for way too long. It was time she just let things happen.

"That actually doesn't sound half bad." JJ accepted the offer.

"Great. Let's go in and I'll see what I have in the fridge."

When they got to the apartment, Emily went into the kitchen to take care of the food and JJ went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. When she came out, she heard Emily talking to someone on the phone. She definitely didn't sound happy.

"... Are you kidding me… How am I supposed to get around then? …. Can't you try and pencil me in? … Thank you very much, but I don't think I will have a very nice evening." She replied angrily as she disconnected the call. "Damn!" She shouted and when she turned around she saw JJ standing in the kitchen entrance.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, a little bit worried.

"Ahhh, it's my stupid garage!" Emily explained with resignation in her voice. "Apparently they can't take my car before Monday, because God forbid they would have to work on a weekend. I offered to pay more money or get the car over there myself, but no, they can't do anything about it before Monday. It's freakin' Wednesday, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the week? Of course they don't care about that, because, why the hell would they, right? It's not like they are stuck without a car for God knows how many days…."

As JJ was listening to Emily ranting and admiring her beauty even while she was expressing her anger towards the workers of a garage, JJ could barely collect her thoughts and realized that the time has finally come.

She almost ran towards Emily, took her face into her hands and kissed her with such intensity and such passion that Emily Prentiss forgot what her name was, let alone why she was so angry about 20 seconds ago.

The mixture of desperation, desire, lust, passion, affection and possibly love that Emily saw in JJ's eyes almost startled her. As did what JJ breathed out a second later. "Make love to me, Emily."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First of all, just let me apologize for abandoning you guys to indulge in my newest South of Nowhere obsession and my newly resurfaced Degrassi obsession. I know you've been waiting very patiently for me to update this story and I promise I won't ever make you wait this long again. I just needed to get those SoN and Degrassi stories out of my system and now that I have, I can get back to finishing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one up in a couple of days.

**Chapter 14**

Emily glared at JJ wide-eyed, breathing heavily, her lips still swollen from the intense kiss the two of them had just shared.

"What did you just say?" Emily asked, because clearly she couldn't have heard what she thought she heard.

"I said 'Make love to me, Emily'. JJ repeated , this time saying it slower and a little louder.

So Emily did indeed hear it right. JJ just asked her to make love and Emily almost had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

But she wasn't. JJ was standing there, her hands on the brunette's face, looking at Emily the way Emily had only dreamt of up until now. The blonde's eyes pleading, almost trying to shout out 'Take me, Emily, take me now.'

"Are you sure?" Emily asked one last time, but she knew should JJ change her mind, it was going to be extremely hard for Emily to recover.

"Absolutely." She heard JJ whisper and she felt the blonde's lips on her. And then JJ's hand on her back. And then JJ's hand reaching for the buttons to Emily's blouse. And then JJ's hand on her cheek. And then she realized her blouse was already on the floor. She looked at JJ who was obviously as aroused as she was and kissed her hard before sliding JJ's sweater over her head, leaving the blonde in just a lacy bra. A very sexy lacy bra that Emily couldn't wait to take off of her girlfriend.

"As much as I love the idea of kitchen sex," Emily said in between kisses, "the bedroom is not that far away." She added as she started leading JJ into the bedroom, stumbling upon every possible piece of furniture that blocked their way.

When they finally got to the bedroom and Emily virtually pushed JJ onto the bed, she couldn't believe that she was finally about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the entire world. A moment she had dreamt about for such a long time. Which is why when she looked into JJ's eyes , she was terrified to find out that there was some sort of hesitation in the blonde's eyes. Yes, JJ was aroused and kissing her with such passion that she didn't know what to do with herself, but JJ was evidently scared and Emily couldn't go any further before finding out what was going on.

"What's wrong, honey?" Emily asked concerned as she broke yet another passionate kiss to look JJ straight in the eyes. "Do you want me to stop? 'Cause we can stop if you don't wanna do this."

"No, I do want this, Emily." JJ replied, but a certain level of anxiety was definitely apparent in her voice. "It's just that I've never, you know…"

"You're not trying to tell me that you're a virgin, are you?" Emily asked with a laugh to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"No." JJ smiled. "But I kind of feel like one." She admitted. And she really did feel like a virgin. Of course technically she wasn't one, but since it kind of was her first time, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. And there was no point in hiding it, because she knew Emily would be able to figure her out anyway. "You do know what I mean, right?"

"I do." Emily smiled softly and looked at JJ with such affection that for a moment JJ forgot what it really was that she was so scared about. "I take it this is brand new territory for you?" Emily asked, but JJ didn't really have to say anything, Emily could see the answer in her eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable…"

"Oh no!" JJ exclaimed, "'Cause I don't think there is enough water in the whole county for a cold shower I would no doubt have to take if we stopped now." She said as she looked deep into Emily's eyes to let her know that she wanted the brunette as much as the other woman wanted her. "It's just… " She started, but as she felt Emily running her hand gently through her hair, she really did forget what she was scared about in the first place. "I just want you, Emily. I want you so bad that it hurts. And I trust you. So please just take good care of me." She begged as she lifted her head to reach Emily and kiss her softly on the lips while caressing the brunette's cheek with her left hand.

"I will." Emily promised. And she happily did. More than once.

"Holy shit!" JJ exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath, as she laid her head back on the pillow after having what seemed to be the most mind blowing sex she had ever had in her life. "Wow!" She said again, because she was unable to form anything more coherent at that point. "That was just… wow!" She almost laughed at her inability to say anything more descriptive. Usually she had no problem expressing her opinions and articulating her thoughts, but what Emily Prentiss had just done to her took away that ability completely. It took away her ability to think and she could have sworn she forgot how to breathe. She was gasping for air trying to recover as she looked lovingly at the woman responsible for her current state.

"I take it you enjoyed your first time with the member of the same sex?" Emily grinned as she propped her head to be able to look at JJ's face.

"I think I made that somewhat clear earlier." JJ pointed out and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"That you did." She placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Not that I minded."

"Emily…" JJ started as she felt Emily's lips on her neck.

"Yeah?" Emily answered as she lifted her head to be able look JJ in the eyes. "What is it?"

"You do know that for me it wasn't just about seeing what it's like with a woman, right?" JJ desperately needed Emily to understand that, "It wasn't about experimenting or sex with a woman just for the heck of it… It was about sex with _you_. I'd wanted you for such a long time and yes I was scared a little, but damn I have no idea what I was so scared about." She smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "It was unbelievable." She finished, but Emily noticed that there was still something bothering her.

"Are you OK?" Emily asked softly as she caressed JJ's cheek. "You seem… worried about something?"

For a moment JJ considered trying to hide her little secret, but something told her that she could talk to Emily about it.

"I was wondering…" She started, still not sure how exactly to ask the question.

"Wondering what?" Emily questioned, becoming more and more scared that she had done something to upset JJ.

"Was it…" Emily could see JJ taking a deep breath. "Was it good for you too?"

At first it didn't really register with Emily what JJ was asking her, but when it hit her, she couldn't believe JJ would worry about that.

'You mean… the sex?" Emily asked, trying to make sure that she understood correctly.

"Yes the sex!" JJ confirmed. "Was it good for you? Did I… Did I do everything right? Did you…" She didn't manage to finish as she felt Emily's lips on hers shutting her up.

"You should really have more faith in your own abilities, Jennifer Jareau." Emily told her as she broke the kiss for a moment.

"How can I when I never…" Again, JJ felt Emily's lips on hers when she tried to speak.

"You," Kiss, "Were," Kiss, "Absolutely," Kiss, "Amazing." Emily took JJ's hand into hers and let their fingers intertwine, "Definitely the best I ever had." Emily told her and she wasn't lying. Sex with Jennifer Jareau was definitely the most mind blowing experience of her life. And it wasn't just about the orgasms, not that Emily had anything to complain about in that department, but more about the intensity of everything that she was feeling for the blonde. She was more sure than ever that the level of pleasure during sex is directly connected to the person you're with. And she knew that no one, absolutely no one, could give her more pleasure than JJ. The way the blonde looked at her with those sapphire eyes, the way she touched her, slightly clumsily, yet knowing exactly which buttons to push to drive Emily insane. She had never experienced anything like this in her life and she hoped the experience was equally good for JJ as well.

Emily rested her head on JJ's chest as she felt the blonde put her right arm around the her. JJ's left hand was still joined with Emily's, their fingers still intertwined. And when Emily felt JJ's hand caress her bare shoulder, she shivered and she came to a conclusion that this is what heaven must feel like.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I promised that you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it**!**

**Chapter 15**

Emily awoke to the sunlight desperately trying to find its way into the bedroom through the blinds. When she opened her eyes, she saw what she had dreaded the most – the other side of the bed was empty. As she reminisced about the events of the previous night, for a moment she wondered if maybe everything was just a dream. But as she looked around the room and saw scattered pieces of her clothing, she knew that it wasn't just a dream. It was the most amazing experience of her life, but maybe it was too much for JJ to handle. Maybe she expected too much of the blonde by wanting her to just accept the fact that she was supposed to be having sex with a woman now. Maybe it was just too soon, maybe she shouldn't have let this happen… What if she destroyed everything by giving in to her feelings.

Suddenly her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the door opening. When she looked up, she was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever – JJ wearing her T-shirt and carrying a tray of food.

"You're awake." JJ said excitedly. "Good. I've missed you, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." She added as she remembered how absolutely beautiful sleeping Emily Prentiss looked.

"I thought you left." Emily said after a while, clearly a bit surprised by the fact that JJ was still there, looking at the blonde like she was some sort of a miracle. Emily's expression was that of enormous relief and she couldn't help being extremely happy.

"I guess you don't know me all that well." JJ grinned as she got back into bed and placed the tray in front of Emily. "I'm not one to kiss and leave." She smiled and it made her heart beat faster when she saw a huge smile spread across Emily's face. "Now," she moved a little closer to the brunette, "let me give you a proper morning greeting." She leaned in and kissed Emily gently. "Good morning."

"Good indeed." Emily said in between kisses. "Very good." She added as she pulled JJ in for a more passionate kiss. But before things managed to become more heated, she felt something with her leg and remembered the food. "You made breakfast?" She asked as she slowly broke the kiss and shifted her sight to the food in front of them.

"Yeah, well, when I woke up, you were still out and I figured making breakfast would make time go faster." JJ explained, "Plus, since we kind of forgot about food last night, " JJ couldn't stop from blushing at the memory of what had happened between them the previous night. "I just simply got hungry." She smiled as she lifted the tray and placed it closer to them, so they could eat. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Emily smiled as she helped herself to a roll and some jam.

"Oh and I borrowed one of your shirts, I hope that's OK."

"It most certainly is." Emily grinned. "You look damn sexy in it too." She added. "Not that you don't otherwise." She looked at JJ passionately, "But there is definitely something about seeing you in a piece of my clothing."

"Well if you like it so much, I can do it more often." JJ proposed with a smile.

"By all means, please do. Anytime." Emily told her as she took another bite of the roll.

"I'll keep that in mind." JJ promised as she decided to focus on the food for a moment, because she really was not lying when she said she was hungry.

About twenty minutes later the women were done with their breakfast and Emily took the tray back to the kitchen. When she came back to the bedroom, she was pleased to find JJ still in bed and still wearing her T-shirt.

"Please tell me that we don't have to go to work today." Emily sighed as she sat down on the bed next to JJ. The prospect of leaving their perfect little love nest did not sit well with her.

"We should only be so lucky." JJ said with a grimace on her face. "But we do have about an hour before we have to leave. That's better than nothing."

"I guess so." Emily agreed, "In that case I am going to go take a shower." Emily stood up, took a towel from her closet and headed for the bathroom. Before she went in, she turned towards JJ and said, "You can either stay in bed… or you can be environment-friendly and help me save water." Emily grinned and disappeared inside the bathroom. It took JJ about two seconds to decide what she wanted to do. After all, she did feel very strongly about environment protection.

It wasn't the first time Emily Prentiss had seen Jennifer Jareau in nothing but a towel, but it was the first time she knew she could unwrap the towel from around JJ's body if she wished to. That gave her a lot of comfort. It took a lot of self-control not to do that now, but she knew they had to get to work and as pleasurable as it for sure would have been to rid JJ of the only piece of 'clothing' she had on, Emily just didn't have enough strength to do that and then not follow up with another session of mind blowing sex. So for now she decided to let JJ be, but knew that next time JJ wouldn't be that lucky.

"What?" JJ asked, as she realized Emily was looking at her intently.

"Nothing." Emily grinned. "I was just thinking how sexy you are and how I can't wait to have my way with you again."

"Don't tell me things like that right before we have to go to work." JJ begged. "You're going to make me crazy."

"I already am crazy, for you." Emily pulled JJ in for a kiss. "And now go get dressed before I lose the last shreds of self-control I still have left."

"Your wish is my command." JJ grinned. "Though there is one little problem." She stated after a moment.

"Which is?"

"I don't have any clean clothes."

"That problem we can easily fix." Emily smiled. "Just borrow whatever you want."

"That is oh so nice of you." JJ placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "Your hospitality shall be rewarded."

"I sure hope so." Emily looked at JJ meaningfully. "You know where the closet is."

About 15 minutes later they were almost ready to leave for work, but JJ was still running around the apartment trying to find her shoe. That was one piece of wardrobe she unfortunately couldn't borrow from Emily.

"Have you checked under the bed?" Emily called out from the living room, knowing that JJ was still in the bedroom.

"I have, it's not there."

"The bathroom?" Emily asked again, making her way from the living room to the bedroom trying to retrace their steps from last night.

"Why would it be in the bathroom?" JJ asked confused.

"I don't know." Emily laughed. "But it's gotta be somewhere." Emily sighed. "Got it!" She shouted after a moment when she found JJ's shoe right behind the bedroom door. She walked into the bedroom triumphantly holding up the shoe in her right hand.

"I love you." JJ screamed happily as she took the shoe from Emily. When she did she realized what words exactly had just escaped her mouth.

"You'd better." Emily grinned as she decided not to make too much of JJ's confession, because clearly JJ meant it as 'I love you for finding my shoe.'

"No, seriously, Em." JJ knew she was ready to tell Emily what she knew in her heart with absolute certainty. She took the brunette's hand in hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you. As in I'm desperately, hopelessly _in_ love with you. I guess I have been for a while now, but I just never could figure out my feelings for you. What I felt for you scared the hell out of me, but I know now that it's the most amazing thing ever. I love you, Emily Prentiss. With everything that I am." She finished her confession, her heart pounding, her mind wondering if maybe Emily wasn't ready to hear it just yet. But she needed to tell her. She needed her to know.

For a moment she looked at Emily with her heart still beating fast, her hand sweating a little, waiting for whatever Emily's reaction would be.

"God, JJ, I love you so much." Emily's lips crashed onto JJ's, with passion only fueled by what JJ had just confessed. When they finally broke apart, Emily continued. "I have never felt anything like that for anyone. You drive me absolutely insane, Jennifer Jareau. I can't even begin to describe what I feel for you, but I do know one thing – I love you with every fiber of my being." She finished as she couldn't help but find JJ's lips with hers again. JJ held on to her tight and kissed her back like her life depended on it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter I've written, but somehow this is the way it played out… I hope you still enjoy it…

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, JJ." She heard Hotch's voice coming into her office from outside and she saw the door open.

"Yeah?"

"Did Garcia ever give you that printout I asked for?" He asked coming into the office. "I asked her to bring it to me, but I was out, so I thought maybe she brought them to you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Can you go down and hurry her? She's not answering her cell and I need that printout like right now." Hotch asked.

"Sure, no problem. I need to stretch my muscles a bit anyway." JJ smiled and left her office right after Hotch. He went his way and JJ headed for Garcia's little sanctuary.

When she got there and opened the door, Garcia was busy typing something on the keyboard, but raised her head when she heard someone coming in.

"Hey, Garcia, Hotch was wondering…" JJ started, but Garcia wouldn't let her finish.

"Oh my God, you had sex!" She exclaimed happily as she looked at JJ who started to say something, but Garcia wouldn't even let her open her mouth. "Don't even try and deny it." She grinned, "I know these things."

"I'm not gonna deny it." JJ answered, because she knew there was absolutely no point anyway. Garcia was always right about those things. And JJ couldn't control her blushing at the memory of the night she had spent with Emily. She looked at Garcia, who was grinning uncontrollably.

"Now I haven't seen Emily today, but I'm guessing she gives away the same vibe?" Garcia asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that question. JJ couldn't stop the stupid grin spreading across her face. She had never been too good at hiding her feelings, especially such intense feelings that she had for Emily.

"I want details!" Garcia looked at JJ with an expression that clearly said 'Spill!' But just like JJ wasn't one to kiss and leave, she also wasn't one to kiss and tell. At least not yet. She suddenly remembered the reason she was in Garcia's office in the first place.

"Don't distract me!" JJ asked. "I'm just here to get some printout for Hotch."

"Oh, that's right." Garcia said and handed JJ a stack of papers. "Here you go."

"Thanks.I have to get it to Hotch ASAP."

"But don't think I won't want to hear all about you and Emily."

"Not from me." JJ smiled and turned to leave.

"Fine, then, I'll get Emily to tell me." Garcia grinned. "Either way, I will know."

"Whatever."

"One more question." Garcia added after a moment. "I'm assuming that now when I book you guys rooms I can book you a double bed?"

"Goodbye Garcia." JJ waved to her with the printout held up above her head as she was leaving the analyst's office.

"I can't believe that they're not done with my car yet!" Emily sighed as she was getting into JJ's car for the fourth or fifth time that week.

"I'm sorry about your car, but I'm not sorry that you get to spend another night at my place." JJ grinned as she started the engine.

"That I'm not sorry about either." Emily gave her JJ a quick kiss before they drove off.

About half an hour later they were inside JJ's apartment getting ready for dinner. Emily was wearing her after work outfit consisting of her old jeans and a T-shirt and she really was amazed at how comfortable she felt around JJ or in her apartment. Being with JJ definitely felt like home to Emily, something she really had no idea would happen. She had always known that her and JJ were going to be perfect together, but it still astonished her sometimes how right being with the liaison really felt. So as Emily was standing in JJ's kitchen, watching the blonde stir pasta in the pot, Emily Prentiss thought that she could definitely get used to this.

"So what sauce do you want with that?" JJ asked. "Bolognese or Carbonara?"

"Little Italian, aren't we?" Emily asked with a smile as she walked up to JJ and put her hands around JJ's waist as she stood right behind her. "Smells good." She added as she placed a gentle kiss on JJ's neck.

"Yes, it does." JJ replied, not referring to the food though. She could smell the traces of Emily's perfume and it was driving her absolutely insane, especially that Emily tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. "Mmm, you feel nice." JJ said softly after a moment when she felt another warm kiss on her neck, "_This_ feels nice."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Emily agreed as she turned JJ around to give her a proper kiss on the lips. JJ moaned when she felt Emily's hungry lips on hers. And when Emily's hand ended up on JJ's bare back under her blouse, JJ knew she was about to lose it. So she pulled away from Emily's embrace and looked at her meaningfully, "Dinner first."

"Must you be so cruel to me, Jennifer Jareau?" Emily asked with a smile as she managed to steal one last kiss from JJ.

"I promise your patience will be rewarded." JJ smirked as she opened the cupboard to take out the sauces.

"I'm certainly counting on it." Emily raised her eyebrows as she stepped away from JJ to give her some space, so she could finish making dinner. She realized that she indeed was a little hungry, but she was mostly looking forward to what was supposed to happen after dinner. After all, JJ owed her and she was definitely planning on collecting.

JJ awoke to the feel of something hard under her ribs and it took her a moment to realize that this something hard was Emily's hand. JJ had her back turned to Emily and she could feel Emily's breath on her neck. She smiled to herself as she thought that this was an absolutely perfect way to wake up. She could definitely get used to this.

When JJ turned around to face Emily, she realized that the brunette was no longer asleep.

"Morning." Emily said smiling as she gently kissed her lover on the lips, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." JJ answered as she kissed her back. "Not that I got that much sleep anyway." She added grinning, as she pulled Emily closer to her. "And it's all your fault." She said trying to sound mad, but of course she couldn't help but grin.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Emily smiled as she left a trace of small kisses on JJ's neck, "Unless I misinterpreted the… uhm… _sounds_ that you were making." Emily laughed as she rolled JJ over so that the blonde was now on top of her.

"Don't worry." JJ kissed her passionately. "I think your interpretation was fairly accurate."

"Of course it was." Emily ran her hand through JJ's hair and caressed the blonde's neck.

"Jennifer?" They were suddenly startled by a voice coming from the bedroom door. JJ looked around and looked at the person standing there with sheer horror in her eyes.

"Mom?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: There are only 3 chapters left of this story. I really wanted to resolve JJ's issue with her mom by the end of the story, but right now I don't really have the inspiration for it, so I'm just gonna wrap this up hoping that maybe I'll come back with a sequel or something, hehe :D Either way, I hope you enjoy the last 3 chapters and of course there are already millions of other story ideas in my head, so I'm definitely not gonna disappear once this story is over :)

**Chapter 17**

"Oh my God…" Was all Mrs. Jareau managed to say before she stormed off into the hall.

"Shit!" JJ hit her hand on the pillow as she stood up and followed her mother into the living room, grabbing a robe on her way out of the bedroom.

Emily sighed looked up at the ceiling. This was not going to be pretty.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked looking at her mother suspiciously, "How did you even get in here?"

"You gave me a key a while ago, don't you remember?" Mrs. Jareau looked at her daughter still shocked. "Besides, don't change the subject!" She demanded.

"Change the subject?" JJ asked confused. "I didn't even know we had a subject, so how can I be changing it?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." Mrs. Jareau looked at JJ ice cold, but JJ didn't react. "Please tell me I did not just walk in on you making out with another woman? In bed, no less." Mrs. Jareau almost begged.

"Mom…" JJ tried to say something, but when she saw the expression on her mother's face, she forgot what she was about to say.

"What exactly are you thinking, Jennifer? Is that why you left home? To do _this_?" JJ could hear the shock and disappointment in her mother's voice.

"I left home to go to college, mom. You know that!" JJ decided that she wasn't going to let her mother get to her, "And to have a career with the FBI."

"Yes, and it was bad enough that you left, but now I find out that you're… "Mrs. Jareau took a deep breath, "I can't even say it."

"Then don't." JJ shouted. "Don't say it if it scares you that much. But it doesn't make it untrue." JJ waited for some sort of reaction from her mother, but it never came, so she continued. "And I'm sorry I never told you, I really am. But I am not going to apologize for living my life the way I want. I'm sorry if this is not what you have pictured for me, mom."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, Jennifer." Mrs. Jareau was terrified. "Please tell me that this is some sort of a phase or something. Or that you got drunk and you have no idea how you ended up with that woman in your bed."

"_That woman,"_ JJ looked at her mother meaningfully, "is Emily. And I happen to be in love with her. So no, mom, I am not drunk and this is not a phase. This is who I am."

"No it's not!" Mrs. Jareau insisted. "This is not how I raised you, Jennifer!"

"This has nothing to do with it, mom."

"I must have done something wrong." Mrs. Jareau started wondering as she kept pacing nervously around the living room. "Where did I go wrong?" She looked at JJ with desperation in her eyes.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere." JJ spoke calmly as she looked her mother in the eye. "It doesn't work that way, mom." JJ took another deep breath, "Why can't you just be happy for me? Happy that I have made a good life for myself, I have a job that I enjoy and I have found someone who loves me and who I love back. Isn't that what you always wanted for me?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"By someone you mean _her_?" Mrs. Jareau motioned in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes I mean _her_! And her name is Emily."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, but I can't deal with it right now. I can't." Mrs. Jareau said. "And I can't be here." She added as she headed out.

"Why are you here? Where are you going?" JJ called after her, but all she heard was the door slamming. She stayed in the middle of her living room, teary-eyed.

"I take it you haven't told your mom about… _us_?" Emily's voice startled JJ as she was wiping the tears that were now falling on her cheeks. She was almost scared to turn around and face Emily, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." JJ said through tears, her back still turned, so she wouldn't have to look at Emily. "I should have told her."

Emily's heart broke as she heard the quilt in JJ's tearful voice. For a moment she wondered what it was that JJ was expecting her to do, but finally she couldn't take it any longer and walked up to the blonde and wrapped her hands around her.

"It's OK." Emily said as she rested her head on JJ's shoulder and placed her hands on JJ's. She could feel the blonde trembling in her arms.

"But I should have told her!" JJ insisted as she finally turned around to face Emily. "I know I should have. It's not like this thing with us happened yesterday." She took a deep breath. "I just… I didn't know how to tell her."

"It's OK." Emily repeated as she took JJ's hands in hers and looked into her eyes, "I know how hard it must be for you. I still remember when I told _my_ mom and trust me, it wasn't something you wanted to be around for." She smiled gently.

"But it's different. You were still a kid then, but I'm a grown woman." JJ sighed. "I am an FBI agent and I carry a gun, yet I was scared to tell me mommy that I'm in love with another woman." JJ laughed, "This is ridiculous! I should have been able to tell her."

"Well now she knows." Emily pointed out. "And even if she didn't, I know you would have told her on your own time."

"I would have." JJ agreed, "I just don't want you to think that I'm ashamed or something. It's just really hard for me to talk to my parents about these things."

"I know." Emily said in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around JJ again and softly caressed the back of the blonde's head. JJ put her arms around Emily's neck and buried herself in Emily's shoulders. After a moment she pulled away to be able to look Emily in the eyes.

"You do know that I love you, though, right?" She asked desperately needed reassurance that Emily knew how much she loved her. "Because I do. I love you so much that sometimes it scares me, because I never thought loving someone this much was possible. And the last thing I would ever, ever want to do is hurt you. You have to know that." JJ said and looked at Emily with pleading eyes. And it killed her to see how much JJ was beating herself up over this.

"I know that." She said softly as she wiped away the tears rolling on JJ's face, "I know that you love me. I love you too. And I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for." She looked at JJ affectionately. "So if you're not ready to talk to your parents about us, don't. Wait until you're ready." Emily smiled and JJ kept trying to come up with a reason what in the world she did to deserve someone like Emily in her life. Whatever it was, she must have done it right.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes still teary and her voice still a little shaky. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She cupped Emily's face with her hands and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"So you keep saying." Emily grinned as she kissed JJ back, tasting the tears that fell onto the blonde's lips. JJ was still shivering a and she suddenly felt so vulnerable in Emily's arms. But when she felt Emily's tongue in her mouth and Emily's hand on the strap of her robe, the vulnerability got replaced by feelings of a whole different kind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

JJ had been trying to contact her mother the entire day, but her mother wouldn't pick up or the call would go straight to voicemail. It was around 7pm and both her and Emily had just got back home from work. They had a case the next day in the morning, so the team had the evening to prepare. JJ was now sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee while Emily had gone to pack.

JJ dialed her mother's number again, but just like the other times, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi mom, it's me again." JJ started, her voice slightly tired and a little desperate. "If you don't want to talk about what you saw, that's fine, I get it, but can you please just call me and tell me that you're OK. I called dad and he thinks you're here, which you are not, so please stop acting like you're five and call one of us." JJ disconnected the call, frustrated at the way her mother was acting. "Damn it." She sighed as she hit the table with her fist.

"Ouch, I wouldn't want to be that table now." JJ heard Emily's voice coming from the hall and saw Emily standing at the door. "Everything OK?" Emily asked slightly worried.

"It's my mother." JJ explained with an obvious sadness in her voice. "She won't take my calls, so I don't even know where she is or if she's OK. She didn't come home, so I have no idea what the hell she's doing." JJ exclaimed angrily. "I get that she's not crazy about me right now, but she's acting like I stopped caring about just because I'm no longer the perfect image of me that she had in mind." JJ was about to hit the table for the second time, but Emily stopped her, worried that she might actually hurt herself.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there." Emily put her own hand between JJ's fist and the table preventing the blonde from taking another blow to the poor piece of furniture. "I know it's your table, so technically you should feel free to do whatever you want with it, but not when it means breaking your own bones on it." Emily looked at JJ meaningfully and JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry." JJ sighed. "But she's driving me insane."

"I know, I know." Emily spoke, affection for JJ so apparent on her face. "I'm sure your mom is fine, she's just having a hard time… _digesting_ the revelations. Don't worry about her."

"You're probably right." JJ agreed, but Emily could see that she was still concerned. "I just wish she would call me, you know? I left like five or six messages, and she's acting like she's trying to punish me by not calling me back. And I don't even think I did anything wrong."

"Well she thinks you did."

"Well I don't care what she thinks!" JJ shouted, becoming more and more enraged at her mother.

"You know that's not true." Emily said softly, maybe even too softly, and looked at JJ with a meaningful expression. She knew that no matter what JJ said she did and would always care what her parents thought. That was just the way she operated and Emily would never ask her to stop respecting her parents.

"No, it's not." JJ agreed, surprised at how well Emily Prentiss really knew her. She remained silent for a moment and when she looked at the brunette, she suddenly saw something strange in her eyes, some sort of anxiety or worry. "What is it, Emily?"

"What?" Emily asked a little confused, not fully realizing that JJ could read her like a book as well.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" JJ asked more and more concerned, because whatever it was that manifested itself in Emily's eyes, JJ knew she didn't like it. JJ could see that Emily was about to brush it off and maybe change the subject, so she made sure she was looking the brunette straight in the eyes and asked. "Please tell me."

And Emily knew that she couldn't try to hide it, because JJ would know that something was wrong. "I just keep thinking about you and your mom and how you really care about what she thinks… And I know this is probably going to sound selfish and I'm sorry, but I keep wondering what if your mom never accepts this? What if she tells you to choose or tries to make you straight?"

"Tries to make me straight?" JJ didn't quite understand what Emily was saying. "How would that even work?"

"Or are you even sure that you're not straight?" Emily asked, the panic in her voice more and more apparent. It almost scared JJ and she honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "Maybe your mom will make you see that really you are straight and this with us was just… oh well, everybody makes mistakes, right? You know, this is all exciting now and all, but once the new wears off, you're gonna realize that this isn't really what you want or…"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" JJ cut her short as soon as she realized where Emily was going with this. She didn't know if she was more offended by Emily for thinking like this or if she felt sorry for her. She wanted to slap and hug her at the same time. "Where is this coming from? And by the way, nice going referring to yourself as _the new_!" JJ noted, but Emily clearly wasn't amused.

"This is not funny, JJ!" Emily almost shouted.

"Yeah, it kind of is." JJ insisted. "It is funny that after everything that has happened between us, after everything that we have shared, you would doubt me and my feelings for you." JJ did understand where Emily's insecurities might be coming from, but she was also a little hurt by her lover's statements and questions. "And whether I said it or not, I thought you could tell. I thought you could see it in my eyes how much I love you." JJ's eyes were becoming full of tears, as she couldn't believe Emily would not feel the love JJ had for her. "We made love just this morning and you're standing here telling me that you think I don't know what I'm doing or that I'm confused and my mother is gonna make me stop loving you or make me straight? And since when are labels so important to you anyway? Have I ever even told you that I _was _gay? It never mattered, because you _knew_ what I feel and you _knew_ how much I love you. I know you did. And for you to stand here and accuse me of… I don't even know what it is exactly that you're accusing me of… I just… I can't believe you, Emily…" And with that JJ stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Emily inside.

_Good job, Prentiss, _she thought as JJ's kitchen table suffered yet another blow, this time from the other agent.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I figured I would celebrate the new year by finishing the story :D Like I said before, I might eventually write a sequel to that one, but for now this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and here's to more ideas in 2011 and of course to enough time to turn them all into stories, hehe :D HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!

**Chapter 19**

When Emily heard JJ slam the door to her bedroom, she knew things were not looking pretty for her. Why did she have to say this much? Why did she have to phrase her sentences the way she did? What the hell was wrong with her? JJ was right. She should have known better. And she did. Because she could see JJ's love for her every time she looked into her eyes. Every time they touched, every time they made love, she could see how completely in love JJ was with her. So why couldn't she trust that and just keep her mouth shut? Why oh why did she have to go accusing JJ of playing her or not treating her seriously? Just because she was scared of JJ's parents not accepting the relationship. But to go from that to telling JJ what she did… Oh Emily Prentiss was definitely mad at herself, but since she couldn't really take back what she said, she decided she needed to beg JJ for forgiveness.

When she got to the bedroom, the door was closed. She gently placed her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it, she heard JJ's voice from inside the room, "Don't you even dare come in." Emily couldn't help but smile at how easily JJ could sense her presence even when she was so mad at her.

"JJ, please." Emily begged, still not turning the doorknob.

"No, go find yourself someone who isn't going to be turned straight by their mother!" JJ shot back angry and Emily just couldn't wait any longer to see JJ and explain. So she opened the door and went into the room. "I told you not to come in." JJ was still angry and Emily hated herself for hurting the blonde that way. JJ was now sitting on the bed, with her face buried in her hands, refusing to look at the brunette.

For a moment Emily just stood there, keeping her distance, trying to come up with something to say, but nothing that made sense came to mind, so she just whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." JJ said firmly, her face still in her hands. After another moment of silence, she looked up at Emily. "Do you really think I'm just going to wake up one day and decide that I kind of liked it better when I was straight?" She asked, her voice shaking, tears in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Emily insisted. And she really didn't. She knew the depth of JJ's feelings for her and why in the world she decided to question that was beyond her. _So stupid! _

"Because if this is how you really feel… If you look at me and you are scared that I'm not all in, then I must have been doing something wrong…"

"You have done nothing wrong, JJ, believe me." Emily assured her, feeling her own tears making their way down her cheeks now. "This was all me. Me being stupid and insecure and accusing you of things that are not there. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Emily now sat down on the bed next to JJ and took the blonde's hand in hers. JJ didn't protest, which Emily took as a good sign.

"I just don't understand." JJ said after a moment, helplessness in her voice. "I thought you knew…"

"I do know, JJ, I do." Emily sighed deeply as she started gently stroking JJ's hand. "I don't know what came over me, I really don't. I just… I freaked out and I'm really sorry." Emily said and JJ turned her head to face the brunette now. Emily continued her apology. "I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you or your feelings, because I do. I really do. I've never trusted anybody with my heart the way I trust you. So please believe me when I tell you that I don't doubt your feelings for me, not for a second." She looked into JJ's eyes and gently wiped the tears from the blonde's face. "I don't know what in the world possessed me to say what I said and trust me, I hate myself for that enough for the both of us." She added and JJ couldn't help but smile.

"I don't hate you." She promised, although she figured Emily had to know at least that. "I just… It just hurt when you said all those things, because I thought I've never given you a reason to feel like I wasn't sure about this… About _us_. Because I'm sure, Emily. Like I've never been sure of anything in my entire life." She took Emily's face in her hands and continued. "I. Love. You." She said enunciating every single word. "I love you and nothing and no one can ever make me stop. Ever. OK?" She asked with desperation in her voice and as she looked into Emily's eyes, she knew the answer.

"OK." Emily confirmed. She smiled softly as she covered JJ's hands with hers. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I guess the thought of losing you…"

Emily didn't manage to say anything else as JJ closed the already small gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle and delicate, yet sent shivers through their bodies. When JJ broke the kiss, she looked at Emily with a pounding heart and promised her, "You are not going to lose me, Emily. I am yours, forever, and nothing can change that. Nothing." She repeated as she crashed her lips onto Emily's again, this time pressing them hard, desperate for physical contact with the brunette. She needed to show her, she needed Emily to know how much she loved her and as she felt Emily's tongue seeking entry into her mouth, it was enough for her to know that Emily needed it too. As their tongues danced together, their hands were making slightly uncontrollable trips up and down each other's bodies. Clothes were getting lost in the process and the two women were desperate to learn all about each other's bodies again, as if the conversation they had just had took something from them. JJ desperate to prove to Emily how much she loved her and Emily desperate to prove to JJ that she really did believe her and that she had no more doubts about the liaison's feelings. She couldn't with the way JJ was looking at her right now.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Emily managed to whisper, her breathing getting shallow as she felt JJ's hands and lips in places that only JJ was allowed to touch.

"I know." JJ breathed out. "And now shut up and let me show you how not straight I really am."

Emily chuckled and thought to herself that accusing JJ of being straight was certainly beneficial in some respects. Although it wasn't long until Emily was no longer able to form any thoughts in her head…

THE END

Final A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story! It's been a fun ride and I hope to see you during my next adventure! :)


End file.
